Guardian Angel REMAKE
by hilarion404
Summary: (CHAPTER 5 IS UP) Seorang namja manis dengan dua malaikat penjaga nya /real summary inside/ChanBaek/Shounen-ai/ rnr please [SPECIAL CHAP YO ] [6K Words]
1. Chapter 1 : Present Guardian (I)

Guardian Cheonsa

By : Karina Citra Ayu

Ini novel ketjeh beut. Jadi pengen nge remake :3 kemungkinan sih gak ada yang berubah dengan alur cerita nya, Cuma ganti cast nya aja dan judul nya jadi Guardian Angel. Hope you like it! Buat yang udah baca pasti tau alur nya.

 **[REMAKE] Guardian Cheonsa by Karina Citra Ayu**

 **Guardian Angel**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun| Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre: Yaoi! Shounen-ai! AU! Romance! Little bit angst!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita Punya** _ **Karina Citra Ayu**_ **, aku Cuma nge remake doang. Cast milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Summary :**

 **Memilih salah satu dari dua pria yang paling penting dalam hidupnya merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi Byun Baekhyun. Byun Yifan bagaikan malaikat pelindungnya dan Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama nya. Namun, ketika tak bisa memilih, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memilih, ia harus kehilangan mereka sekaligus memori nya. Sebuah misteri pun terus membayangi kehidupan Baekhyun hingga berbagai kejadian aneh perlahan mengingatkan dia akan lelaki yang sesungguhnya memiliki cinta sejati ….**

 **Warning! Typo(s) DLDR! Read and Review please! | ChanBaek Fanfic**

Chapter I

 _ **Bagian satu : Present Guardian**_

 _ **Part : Prolog, satu, dua tiga**_

" _**Love sometimes can be magic. But magic sometimes can just be an illusion. "**_

― _ **Byun Yifan―**_

" Byun Baekhyun! Kau harus memilih salah satu dari mereka. _**Namja**_ mana yang paling ingin kau selamatkan? " kata makhluk bertudung hitam itu dengan nada menggeram. Suaranya terlampau parau dan membuat _**namja**_ berambut brunette cukup panjang itu bergidik ngeri karena makhluk buruk rupa itu mengacungkan ke arahnya sebuah senjata tongkat sabit yang berkilauan, sangat tajam.

" _**Shireo**_! Kedua nya begitu penting untuk ku. Chanyeol dan Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ kedua nya begitu berharga. Aku menginginkan kedua nya! Kenapa aku harus memilih? "

 _ **Namja**_ itu, Byun Baekhyun, kini sudah beruraian air mata melihat kedua pria di hadapan nya yang seolah di bungkam dan di ikat oleh kekuatan magis makhluk itu sehingga tak dapat bergerak dan mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Bibir mereka terkatup rapat. Kaki mereka seperti di paku ke tanah di area bibir tebing, yang jika selangkah saja mundur,mereka akan langsung terjun ke dalam laut di bawah nya yang di padati karang-karang meruncing tajam. Walau begitu, kedua pria muda itu terlihat sekuat tenaga meronta, melepaskan diri.

" Karena salah satu dari mereka akan menjadi masa depan mu dan kau tak boleh salah pilih. Salah satu atau kedua nya tidak sama sekali! "

" Jangan paksa aku untuk memilih! Aku menyayangi kedua nya. Chanyeol, cinta pertama ku. Dan Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ …. "

Suara Baekhyun tercekat. Ia kesulitan bernafas, berbicara, atau pun melihat dengan jelas di saat yang bersamaan.

" Aku tak pernah berpisah dengan nya seumur hidup ku! Aku mau kedu―"

" Arrgghh! Kau tak akan pernah bisa membuat kesepakatan dengan 'satan' seperti ku. Kau akan menanggung akibat nya karena terlalu lama membuang waktu ku! "

 **Klik.**

Makhluk itu menjentik kan jari nya. Seketika, tanah tempat Chanyeol dan Yifan berdiri tiba-tiba retak dan longsor, membuat kedua pria itu jatuh ke bawah laut. Baekhyun memekik tak berdaya.

" _**ANDWAAAEE!**_! "

" Kau sudah membuat pilihan mu sendiri. Salah satu atau kedua nya tidak sama sekali! "

Makhluk itu tertawa senang sebelum akhir nya benar-benar lenyap. Baekhyun, yang sangat lemas, menyeret tubuh nya untuk melongok ke arah laut yang sudah menelan tubuh Yifan dan Chanyeol, dua pria yang di kasihi nya. Laut yang tadi nya berwarna biru cerah telah berganti memerah sewarna darah. Namja mungil itu jatuh lemas dalam posisi bersimpuh di bibir tebing, menangisi penyesalan nya. Ia sudah kehilangan semua nya.

" _**Tonajima**_! Yifan _**Ahjussi**_! Chanyeol! ".

.

" _**Tonajima**_! Yifan _**Ahjussi**_! Chanyeol! "

" Hei, _ **ireona**_! "

Ku rasakan ada yang mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku. Aku pun segera membuka mata. Syukurlah, ternyata itu tadi seperti nya itu tadi seperti nya hanya mimpi. Semua yang terlukis buram dan menyakitkan tadi Cuma bunga tidur ku. Di hadapan ku, sosok yang sudah berhenti mengguncang bahu ku tengah menatapku khawatir.

" Yifan _**Ahjussi**_? _**Gomawo**_. "

Pria yang tujuh tahun lebih tua dari ku itu lalu menduduk kan ku dan menghapus keringat yang memenuhi wajah ku dengan belaian tangan nya yang terasa dingin.

" Sebenar nya kau mimpi buruk atau sedang mandi, sih? "

Kemudian, ia mengeluar kan senyum nya, tanda ia sudah kehilangan cemas nya.

" Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ , "

Aku mulai membuka cerita,

" Mimpi ini benar-benar buruk. Aku bermimipi kalau aku, kau dan Chanyeol itu se …. "

" Stop! "

Larang Yifan sambil menempelkan telunjuk nya ke bibir ku.

" Jangan pernah mencoba mengingat hal yang membuat mu tersiksa. Itu hanya akan memperkuat memori buruk mu yang telah berlalu. "

Baiklah, ia mulai lagi. Mengganggu telinga ku dengan ceramahan nya.

" Kita di mana? Lalu mana Chanyeol? " potongku, mengacuhkan nya, berharap ia berhenti mengeluarkan petuah nya. Aku mulai memandangi sekeliling ku. Ruangan ini di dominasi oleh warna putih― tirai, bed cover, karpet, bantal, cat tembok, semuanya putih. Pemandangan kamar yang terasa sedikit asing untuk ku. Tapi, firasat ku mengatakan aku pernah ke tempat ini sebelum nya.

" Kau lupa kita sedang liburan di Jepang? Dan, siapa pula itu Chanyeol? Kita ke Jepang hanya berrdua. Ini rumah kita yang di Jepang. "

" _**Mwo**_? Chanyeol! Dia …., " aku berusaha mengingat, " _**namja**_ pohon ku. _**Namja**_ yang mempunyai pandangan mata yang sangat teduh. Dan dia sangat tinggi. Dia itu mempunyai sebuah dimple di pipi kiri nya dan super tampan. Aku ingat betul! " seru ku yakin. Samar-samar, aku mengingat detail rupa lelaki itu.

" Byun Baekhyun, dalam mimpi buruk mu kau masih sempat-sempat nya ya memikirkan _**namja**_ tampan? "

Kulihat Yifan hanya tersenyum dengan tatapan meledek. Namun entah kenapa dan bagaimana bisa, aku melihat wajah nya kini bersinar lima kali lipat lebih terang dari biasa nya. Padahal, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos yang lengan nya di naik kan hingga ke siku dan mengenakan bawahan celanja jeans wara biru pudar.

' _Kenapa Yifan Ahjussi tiba-tiba berubah jadi sangat tampan di mataku sekarang? Astaga, apa yang aku pikirkan?! Dia paman ku sendiri kan? Aigo Jinjja utginda! ( astaga! Ini sangat menggelikan! ) '_

" kenapa kau menatap ku dengan tatapan penuh cinta seperti itu? " Tanya nya mengusik suara batin ku, menarik ku kembali ke alam nyata. Aku lebih memilih untuk tidak menjawab pernyataan nya dan membuang arah pandang ke jendela, menghindari ke gugupan ku. Tapi, sikap itu seperti nya justru membuat nya khawatir.

" kau tak sedang sakit, kan? "

Ku rasakan dua tangan dingin nya kembali menangkup pipi ku, membawa pandangan ku kembali pada sepasang mata nya yang sedang membulat penuh menatap ku.

" padahal kau tak demam. Tapi kenapa wajah mu memerah ya? "

" _**M.. molla**_. "

Jelas aku pura-pura tidak tahu. Aku segera melepas kan tangan dingin nya dan langsung duduk di tepi tempat tidur, di sisi Yifan _**Ahjussi**_. Aku yakin ia pasti bisa membaca gerak tubuh ku yang kini sedang kelihatan sangat gugup.

' _**Aku harus menyembunyikan nya! '**_

" A…aku yakin. Aku mengenal Chanyeol. _**Dangguniji!**_ (aku berani bertaruh/sangat yakin) "

Ku alihkan arah pembicaraan nya yang selalu berusaha memojokkan ku itu. Tak berapa lama, ia memencet keras ujung hidung ku sambil tersenyum indah lagi. Tanpa kata-kata.

" Yifan _**Ahjussi**_. "

Aku lalu mengurungkan niat ku untuk mencubit dan menusuk pipi nya yang tirus dengan telunjuk ku seperti kebiasaan ku sebelum nya. Aku masih belum lupa jika wajah nya yang terlihat lima kali lipat lebih tampan tadi saja sudah mengganggu sistem kontrol wajah ku hingga memerah.

" Pokok nya sudah ku putuskan aku akan mencari tahu tentang Chanyeol sekarang. Aku akan berjalan-jalan sambil mengingat-ingat kembali! "

" _**Ya**_ Byun Baekhyun! "

Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ langsung mencekal tangan ku padahal aku sudah hendak berdiri meninggalkan nya.

" Aku akan menemani mu. Aku tak pernah meninggalkan mu kecuali saat kau ke toilet, tidur, ganti baju, dan saat belajar di sekolah. "

" Terserah kau sajalah, _Uncle bodyguard_. "

" Hah…. "

Ku dengar desahan dalam dan panjang dari napas Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ yang berada di belakang ku. Beberapa detik kemudian, seperti nya ia bangkit dari tempat tidur ku tadi dan langsung membawa lari tangan ku duluan.

" _**Ya!**_ Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ , pelan-pelan! ".

.

.

" Baekhyun! Baekhyun! Kau sudah bangun, Nak? Kau mau ke mana? Hei! "

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat berlari dengan tergopoh-gopoh dan setengah berteriak memanggil Baekhyun dari dapur ketika melihat nya keluar dari kamar. Namja itu tak mendengar nya. Si wanita itu pun mengejar sampai ke depan teras rumah. Namun, ia sudah tak melihat Baekhyun di sekitar jalan yang ada di depan rumah.

" Baiklah. Mungkin sudah saat nya ia mencari udara segar. Lagi pula, sekarang tanggal 13 Agustus. Aku harus segera menyiapkan _**mukaebi**_ (1) untuk perayaan _**Obon Matsuri**_ (2). ".

.

.

" Lalalala…. "

Baekhyun berjingkat-jingkat kecil sambil bersenandung dengan riang di antara trotoar jalanan Jepang. Baekhyun yang berjalan di depan _**Ahjussi**_ -nya kini berhenti sejenak untuk mengelus sebuah patung anjing keperakan yang cukup besar yang baru saja di lihat nya.

" _**kyeopta**_! "

Mereka berdua kini sedang berjalan melewati pintu keluar _**Hachiko**_ (3) yang terletak di depan _**Shibuya Eki**_ (4). Di lihat dari banyak nya orang yang berlalu lalang dan berkumpul membentuk grup pertemuan, Baekhyun jadi memahami arti Shibuya Eki yang di nobatkan sebagai salah satu penyeberangan umum tersibuk di dunia. Shibuya adalah salah satu distrik khusus di Prefektur Tokyo.

Baekhyun lalu melanjut kan langkah nya, memperhatikan banyak remaja seusia diri nya yang bebas mengekspresikan identitas berbusana di sepanjang jalanan Shibuya yang juga pusat budaya anak muda di Jepang. Tak lama, ia terlihat mengambil napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan nya perlahan sambil tersenyum.

" Jepang sungguh panas sore ini. Benar kan, Yifan _**Ahjuss**_ ….. hei, apa itu awan? " tunjuk Baekhyun yang kaget sesaat setelah pandangan nya berbalik ke arah Yifan yang berjalan di belakang nya.

" yang ada di atas kepala mu itu! "

Mata Baekhyun langsung terbelalak saat menyadari diri nya melihat segumpal awan kecil berwarna putih cemerlang yang ada tepat di atas kepala Yifan.

" Mana? Kau salah lihat, " Yifan menampik dan membuyar kan sekumpulan awan putih yang ada di atasnya.

" tak ada apa-apa di atas sini. "

" _**Jinjja**_? "

Baekhyun memejamkan kedua mata nya, lalu mengucek kelopak mata nya dengan keras.

" Mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus pakai kacamata "

" Mungkin "

Baekhyun lalu membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Belum lama ia terpukau dengan benda serupa awan, kini ia menemukan hal lain yang sama menarik nya.

" hei! Sekarang dari mana kau dapat payung itu? "

Baekhyun lalu memicingkan mata nya ketika mendapati Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ nya sekarang sudah memakai payung putih yang cukup besar.

" Magic, " jawab Yifan sambil menjentik kan jari nya dan tersenyum, membuat kedua tulang pipi nya terangkat naik.

" Mau bergabung? "

Baekhyun menggeleng sambil tersenyum

" _**Ani**_. Aku suka _**natsu**_ ( musim panas )di Jepang. Kurasa sedikit mandi sinar matahari tak akan membunuh mu, Ahjussi. Kau sedikit berlebihan. Meski musim panas di jepang kali ini terasa lebih membakar dari musim panas di Korea "

 _Tak akan membunuh memang. Tapi cukup untuk memanggang kulit seseorang menjadi hitam._

Namun, Baekhyun tak terlalu memperdulikan fakta itu. Ia menyukai musim panas, terutama musim panas di Jepang yang seingat nya mempunyai banyak festival yang menyenangkan. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun menyadari sesuatu. Segera ia menghentikan langkah nya.

" Tapi kenapa tangan mu tadi sangat dingin, ya? Apa kau sakit, Yifan _**Ahjussi**_? "

Yifan berdehem beberapa kali hingga menemukan pita suara nya kembali.

" Sudah lama aku sakit. "

Ekspresi wajah Yifan terlihat mengeras. Ia lalu memijat pelipis nya sambil memejamkan mata.

" Penyakit tampan ku tak mau sembuh, Baekhyun-ah "

" Eh? "

Baekhyun lalu memalingkan wajah nya ke depan dan mulai berjalan riang lagi.

" Ada yang salah dengan pikiran mu, Yifan _**Ahjussi**_. "

Baekhyun lalu menelan ludah nya sambil menggigit bibir bawah nya.

" Apa nya yang salah? " desak Yifan sembari mengejar Baekhyun hingga mereka kini sejajar.

" Tak baik menggoda anak di bawah umur. Aku masih tujuh belas tahun. "

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sambil terus berjalan, menatap lurus ke depan.

" Lagi pula, aku merasa kalau Chanyeol itu benar-benar ada "

" Kau sudah cukup dewasa dan tak ada yang nama nya Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun …. "

" Aku yakin dia ada. Coba aku cek ponsel ku "

Baekhyun lalu merogoh-rogoh saku celana skinny jeans nya yang berwarna biru dongker. Namun, ia hanya menemukan beberapa lembar won di saku nya.

" Mana ponsel ku ya? "

Yifan mendengus pelan, kemudian memutar-mutar payung yang tungkai nya di sandarkan nya di bahu lebar nya.

" Kau terhanyut terlali dalam melamunkan _**namja**_ khayalan mu hingga uang won mu saja belum di kurs kan jadi yen "

Alih-alih merasa terganggu, Baekhyun selalu tak pernah menanggapi serius celotehan Yifan. Ia terbiasa menanggapi nya santai.

" Ah, itu ada _money changer_ di seberang jalan sana. Aku tukar kan dulu. Kau mau ikut, Yifan _**Ahjussi**_? "

" Ku tunggu di sini saja "

Baekhyun mengangguk sekali, lalu meninggalkan Yifan yang lebih memilih bersandar di dekat sebuah pohon di tepi jalan dengan payung nya. Tak terasa mereka sudah berjalan cukup lama hingga mencapai kawasan Shibuya Cross. Baekhyun lalu langsung berlari ke bibir jalan dan berhenti sejenak di depan zebra cross sebelum memutuskan untuk menyeberang. Kendaraan merek dalam negeri mendominasi jalanan padat perempatan terkenal di Shibuya. Baekhyun menunggu bersama penyeberang lain yang jumlah nya mencapai ratusan, atau mungkin malah ribuan orang. Setelah memastikan lampu lalu lintas sudah menyala merah, Baekhyun menunggu di barisan terakhir. Ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan pejalan kaki menghambur dari tiga sisi jalan dan bertemu dalam satu garis persimpangan. Baekhyun membiarkan para orang Jepang yang terlihat sibujk mendahului nya. Setelah agak sepi, Baekhyun mulai melangkahkan kaki nya. Namun baru dua langkah ia maju, tiba-tiba ada sebuah mobil yang melaju sangat cepat dan hampir menabrak nya. Lampu sudah menyala hijau tanpa sempat di sadari nya.

" Stoooopp….! "

Baekhyun berteiak sangat keras dan hanya mampu menutup mata nya seraya merentangkan kedua tangan nya kea rah depan. Ia memilih pasrah, menyerahkan diri nya pada waktu. Namun aneh nya, ia merasa tiba-tiba seperti ada sebuah guncangan yang menarik nya hingga terlempar mundur ke pinggir jalanan.

Dengan napas yang masih tersengal dan jantung berdegup terlampau kencang hingga membuat seluruh rongga dada nya sakit, Baekhyun lalu membuka mata nya perlahan. Ia terkejut menyadari fakta bahwa dia berada dalam dekapan kuat Yifan.

" Yifan _**Ahjussi.**_., kau tadi jadi perisai ku? _**Ahjussi gwaenchana**_? "

" _**Baboya**_! Kalau saja aku tak datang, kau sudah… Aish! "

Yifan lalu bangun dan melepaskan dekapan nya dari tubuh Baekhyun. Begitu kesal nya, ia pun langsung melangkah meninggalkan Baekhyun, mengambil payung putih besar nya yang terbalik di trotoar jalan raya dan memakai nya lagi sembari melanjutkan langkah nya, pergi semakin jauh meninggalkan Baekhyun sendiri.

" Yifan _**Ahjussi**_! _**Mianhae, hwa purejwo**_ ( maafkan aku, jangan marah ) " pekik Baekhyun.

Belum sempat Baekhyun mengejar paman nya, beberapa orang datang mendekati Baekhyun. Salah seorang ibu paruh baya dari kerumunan itu tiba-tiba memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terduduk.

" _**Daijoubu desu ka**_? ( kau tak apa-apa? ) " Tanya seorang lelaki berumur yang memakai topi pet dan membantu Baekhyun untuk berdiri. Baekhyun pun menurut dan langsung berdiri perlahan.

" _**Nani ga itainda**_? ( Apa yang sakit? ) "

Ibu paruh baya yang tadi memeluk Baekhyun itu sudah tampak hampir menangis. Seperti nya sangat mengkhawatirkan keadaan Baekhyun sekarang.

" _**Gwaenchana… Ah, atashi…, daijoubu. Sumimassen deshita. Doumo arigatou.**_ ( saya…, baik-baik saja. Maafkan saya…. Terima kasih banyak ) "

Baekkhyun lalu membungkuk kan badan nya beberapa kali, kemudian berlari, berusaha memperpendek jarak nya dengan Yifan.

" _**Yokattanda ne**_. ( syukurlah ) "

Seorang pria lain yang turut berkeumun tersenyum penuh kelegaan.

" _**Mata kondo motto ki o tsukete kudasai ii na**_ ( lain kali lebih berhati-hati ) ".

.

.

 _ **To be continued .. ..**_

 _ **Mukaebi**_ : api kecil di lluar rumah untuk menerangi jalan pulang bagi arwah leluhur

 _ **Obon Matsuri**_ : festival pemanggilan arwah leluhur di Jepang. Festival biasa nya diadakan setiap tanggal 13-15 Agustus. Pada tanggal tersebut, orang Jepang percaya bahwa arwah leluhur akan pulang ke rumah. Untuk menyambut nya, mereka memasang lentera, menyalakan _**mukaebi**_ , dan menyediakan sesajen.

 _ **Hachiko**_ : patung monumental berbentu seekor anjing yang terletak di depan pintu keluar Shibuya Eki, Jepang.

 _ **Shibuya Eki**_ : Stasiun kereta api di Shibuya. __

 **A/N** : hai! Cheonsa kim datang kembali dengan sebuah setori yang baru * padahal Why I'm Not sama Is It Real Love belum kelar* ini remake novel **Guardian Cheonsa** by **Karina Citra Ayu**. Entah kenapa aku jadi ke pengen nge remake :3. Aku harap kalian semua suka sama cerita ini dan jangan lupa _**Review**_ *sengaja di Bold+italic+underline biar kalian semua yang nge view story ini, ga lupa buat nge review*

Oh iya, kalo ada arti nya udah fin buat part di bagian I nya *ngerti ga? Kalo ga ya gapapa*

 **LAST! REVIEW PLEASEEE**

 **Sign**

 **CheonsaKim13**


	2. Chapter 2 : Present Guardian (II)

**[REMAKE] Guardian Cheonsa by Karina Citra Ayu**

 **Guardian Angel**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun| Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai! AU! Romance! Little bit angst!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita Punya** _ **Karina Citra Ayu**_ **, aku Cuma nge remake doang. Cast milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Summary :**

 **Memilih salah satu dari dua pria yang paling penting dalam hidupnya merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi Byun Baekhyun. Byun Yifan bagaikan malaikat pelindungnya dan Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama nya. Namun, ketika tak bisa memilih, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memilih, ia harus kehilangan mereka sekaligus memori nya. Sebuah misteri pun terus membayangi kehidupan Baekhyun hingga berbagai kejadian aneh perlahan mengingatkan dia akan lelaki yang sesungguhnya memiliki cinta sejati ….**

 **Warning! Typo(s) DLDR! Read and Review please! | ChanBaek Fanfic**

Chapter II

.

 _ **Bagian satu : Present Guardian**_

 _ **Part : empat, lima**_

" _**Love sometimes can be magic. But magic sometimes can just be an illusion. "**_

― _ **Byun Yifan―**_

.

" Byun Yifan, _**Ahjussi**_ -ku yang baik hati, jangan marah lagi, ya? "

Baekhyun tersenyum manja pada Yifan yang sedang duduk di samping nya. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Kini, mereka berdua sedang berada di Yoyogi Kouen, taman terbesar yang menampilkan rumput luas, kolam, dan air mancur, yang tentu saja menjadi taman paling menyenangkan di kawasan Tokyo. Hari sudah mulai senja, namun tama Yoyogi masih saja dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang sekedar duduk-duduk bercengkerama ataupun jogging di area taman yang lebih terkesan seperti suasana hutan asri di tengah metropolisme Tokyo. Terdengar cukup keras cicit burung-burung kecil yang berterbangan ke dahan-dahan bunga sakura jenis _somei yoshino_ yang sudah kehilangan seluruh mahkota pink pucat nya.

" Sayang sekali sakura nya sudah gugur semua. Kau mau jus strawberry-ku, _**Ahjussi**_? " tawar Baekhyun sambil menyesap jus strawberry langsung dari kaleng nya. Ia lalu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, membayangkan hidung nya menghirup wangi bunga sakura yang begitu manis dan melenakan. Ia tahu benar kelemahan Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ -nya : sekaleng jus strawberry dingin. Baekhyun menghitung mudur waktu dalam hati nya, menunggu detik dimana Yifan menyerah.

Namun nyata nya, respon yang di berikan tak sesuai harapan Baekhyun. Yifan hanya menggelengkan kepala nya perlahan sambil memberikan Baekhyun sebuah pandangan kosong. Kemudian, pandangan mata nya menajam sambil terus menatap kea rah depan. Yifan bergeming walau ujung-ujung rambut nya mulai terangkat dan membuat penampilan nya sedikit berantakan. Ia yang menyadari Baekhyun memperhatikan dengan tatapan aneh ke rambut blonde nya itu pun langsung merapikan rambut nya dengan teknik jilat dan sisir jari nya.

" _**Ya**_! Kau jorok! Tapi tumben kau menolak minuman favorit mu? "

Baekhyun terheran. Namun, ia masih merasa belum kalah. Ia masih punya opsi rayuan selanjut nya untuk meleburkan hati paman nya itu.

" Begini saja. Ku traktir apa pun yang kau mau ya? Tapi, _**jebal**_ , maafkan aku _ **. Mureupirado kkurheo boilkka?**_ (Harus kah aku berlutut?) "

Baekhyun tetap menggenggam kaleng jus strawberry dengan kedua tangan nya. Mata nya membulat sendu seperti karakter Puz yang ada di animasi Shrek.

" Byun Baekhyun, dengarkan aku " sergah Yifan, benar-benar tak tertarik dengan godaan Baekhyun. Yifan lalu memicingkan mata nya tajam, tepat ke manik mata Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun jadi langsung merasa seperti kelilipan karena nya.

" Aku kehilangan seluruh selera makan dan minum ku karena kejadian tadi! "

" Baiklah kalau tak mau memaafkan ku "

Baekhyun menghentikan kedipan-kedipan mata nya, lalu menyeruput sisa jus strawberry-nya sampai habis dan langsung melempar kaleng jus nya yang sudah kosong ke dalam tong sampah yang kira-kira berjarak dua meter di depan nya.

 _Klontang!_

Kaleng itu berhasil masuk ke tong sampah dengan meninggal kan resonansi yang sangat nyaring beberapa detik setelah nya. Bunyi yang juga membangunkan secercah ingatan di benak Baekhyun.

" Hei, hei! " kata Baekhyun tiba-tiba, sangat antusias.

" Aku ingat! Aku dan Chanyeol pernah melakukan ini. Dia bilang kalau mau berkencan dengan nya, aku harus bisa memasukkan sepuluh dari dua puluh kaleng minuman ke dalam tong sampah yang berjarak empat meter dari tempat ku berdiri. Ah, kepala ku! "

Tiba-tiba angin datang berhembus cukup kencang hingga membuat poni rata dan rambut brunette Baekhyun yang agak panjang berantakan. Angin tak pernah berhembus sekenccang ini di tengah tiga puluh lima derajat panas Tokyo. Tapi, Baekhyun lebih heran pada rambut paman nya yang tetap rapi seperti sudah di semen dan tak bergerak sehelai pun.

' _Apa sisiran jari bercampur air liur nya tadi yang membuat rambut nya seperti itu? '_

Baekhyun membatin sambil merapikan rambut dengan kedua tangan nya, lalu mengerjap-ngerjap kan mata nya, memandangi rambut Yifan. Kebingungan nya itu membekukan sedikit rasa sakit di kepala nya sementara waktu.

" kau ini mengada-ada saja. "

Yifan lalu menoyor kepala Baekhyun cukup keras hingga _**namja**_ itu hampir terjengkang.

" Adegan seperti itu hanya ada di cerita drama murahan. Bangunlah segera dari mimpi mu Baekhyun "

" Aku tak bohong pada mu Yifan _**Ahjussi**_. Aduh! Kenapa kepala ku tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini, ya? "

" Maka nya, berhenti lah mencoba merekayasa hal-hal yang hanya terjadii di mimpi, Baekhyun. Berhenti lah mencampur aduk kan khayalan dan kenyataan. Itu hanya akan menyakitimu, " ujar Yifan bijak.

" _**Kokjongma, naega itchana**_ ( tenang saja, aku ada di samping mu ) "

Yifan membelai kepala Baekhyun dengan pelan dan membawa puncak kepala _**namja**_ mungil tersebut untuk bersandar di bahu lebar miliki Yifan.

" Iya. Jadi lebih baik sekarang. _**Gomawo**_ , Yifan _**Ahjussi**_. Kau yang terbaik! "

Baekhyun tersenyum, lalu memeluk pinggang paman nya. Mata Baekhyunn menerawang ke langit yang mulai memancarkan gradasi merah muda dan jingga keemasan. Beberapa burung merpati putih, yang paling banyak berkeliaran di Taman Yoyogi terutama di musim semi karena suka memakan kelopak bunga sakura yang manis, terlihat sedang terbang rendah tak jauh dari mereka. Tapi entah mengapa, satu dari mereka tiba-tiba turun ke pelataran taman yang ada di hadapan Yifan dan Baekhyun.

" Lihat burung itu " kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk burung merpati yang tengah diam menatap mereka berdua. Sesekali, kepala burung itu bergerak ke kiri dank e kanan.

" Burung? "

Yifan mengalihkan pandangan nya ke arah yang di tunjuk Baekhyun.

" Yang mana? Yang putih itu? _**Wae**_? "

" Sayap nya. Aku suka sayap nya. Benda yang paling kuharap bisa kumiliki karena aku jadi bisa terbang ke mana pun aku mau. Aku ingin jadi burung itu. Kepala ku berat tidak di bahu mu? "

Yifan langsung mendorong lagi kepala Baekhyun kembali ke bahu nya.

" Kenapa harus jadi burung? Sama sekali tak menarik. Berbulu di sekujur tubuh…. Kau mau hal itu? " cerocos Yifan sambil di iringi gelengan kepala Baekhyun di bahu nya. Bibir _**namja**_ itu kini maju beberapa senti. Yifan lalu melanjutkan kalimat nya tadi.

" Bukan kah lebih keren jika jadi malaikat? Kaum malaikat pun punya sayap. Namun, hanya sayap nya yang berbulu. Bukan di sekujur tubuh layak nya burung bau itu. Kenapa otak mu bisa begitu dangkal, Byun Baekhyun? "

" Tapi, " potong Baekhyun kemudian.

" Bukan kah kalau mau jadi malaikat harus mati dulu? Aku belum mau mati. Aku masih ingin menjadi tua seperti mu….. "

" Kau tidak sopan! " geram Yifan sambil mencubit hidung Baekhyun pelan.

" Umur ku memang sudah cukup banyak, namun aku selalu mencoba bersikap lebih balita. "

" _**Mwo**_? Sudah cukup banyak? _**Ani**_.. _**ani**_ … _**ani**_ … Bukan banyak, tapi T-U-A ! "

Sejenak Baekhyun tertawa sambil menutup bibir dan hidung nya dengan sigap karena takut di cubit lagi oleh Yifan _**Ahjussi**_. Namun, Yifan yang tak kekurangan akal, langsung menyentil dahi Baekhyun yang cukup lebar.

" _**Ya**_! _**Appo**_! " Baekhyun mengaduh

" Maka nya dengarkan aku dan jangan coba membantah ku! "

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk sambil mengusap dahi nya yang sedikit memerah sementara tangan kiri nya di gunakan untuk mengusap hidungnya yang masih agak berdenyut. Sekarang ia lebih baik diam dari pada harus menanggung kesakitan karena penganiayaan fisik yang lebih banyak lagi.

" Dari mana kau dengar peraturan konyol itu? Mana ada peraturan yang mensyarat kan harus mati dulu untuk jadi malaikat? Ada-ada saja…., " terang Yifan, kini lebih tenang.

" Malaikat adalah makhluk pilihan Tuhan yang punya misi mulia, Byun Baekhyun "

" _**Jinjja yo**_? Uaa "

Kalimat yang di lontar kan Baekhyun bernada datar, namun penuh dengan semangat. Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kepala dari bahu Yifan sambil berkedip-kedip manja dan di tambah dengan _**aegyo**_ berlebihan. Yifan yang melihat nya hanya bisa mendecih dengan wajah tak senang.

" _**Nappeun aegya**_! Aku lelah bicara dengan mu, Baekhyun-ah… "

Namun, Yifan yang hendak bangun langsung di tarik tangan nya oleh Baekhyun.

" _**Jjangkaman**_! Aku belum selesai bicara. Dengarkan ini baik-baik karena akku tak akan mengulangi nya lagi. "

Baekhyun lalu menarik Yifan untuk duduk lagi dan langsung melingkar kan tangan nya di lengan paman nya itu.

" Mungkin kau benar, tak perlu mati dulu untuk jadi malaikat. Kau…. Ya, kau adalah malaikat paling nyata yang sedang hidup bagiku. Kau seperti guardian angel untuk ku. Cih, kenapa aku jadi sedikit menyesal setelah mengatakan nya? Jangan di perpanjang lagi! " dengus Baekhyun ketika melihat Yifan kini menatap diri nya sambil tersenyum ambigu.

Sambil berusaha untuk mengatur napas nya, Baekhyun lalu meletak kan kepala nya lagi di bahu Yifan dengan manja. Namun, alas an lebih tepat nya hanya lah untuk menghindari tatapan mata Yifan yang terlihat sangat lembut. Mendadak, Baekhyun jadi sangat berdebar di dekat Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ itu. Entah sudah untuk ke berapa kali nya hari ini.

 _Jangan di bahas. Jangan di perpanjang lagi, Yifan Ahjussi. Sejak kapan debaran hati dan rona merah di wajah ku jadi tak bisa ku kontrol begini…?_

Baekhyun merutuki hal yang tak jelas itu dalam hati nya. Seolah bisa membaca dan mengerti gumaman hati Baekhyun, Yifan hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah desahan nafas yang cukup panjang.

" _**Ja**_ , sebaik nya kita pulang sekarang. Sudah hampir malam. _**Kajja**_! "

Baekhyun lalu mengangkat kepala nya dan langsung berdiri.

" Eh, Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ …, kau masih ingat jalan pulang, kan? Karena aku seperti nya lupa… "

" _**Mwo ya**_? Kukira kau mengingat nya. Aku…, aku juga lupa. "

Yifan menggaruk-garuk kepala nya yang tak gatal dengan frustasi. Ekspresi nya berubah menjadi begitu mengkhawatir kan.

" Baru kali ini kau tak bisa ku andalkan, _**Ahjussi**_ "

Baekhyun menggoda Yifan yang lalu memberikan sebuah ponsel _clamshell_ putih dari saku celana nya. Wajah nya sungguh polos, seolah-olah menyembunyikan ponsel seseorang tidak di hitung sebagai sebuah kesalahan atau pun dosa bagi Yifan. Namun terang saja, pemilik asli nya pasti nya berpikiran yang sebalik nya.

" Ponsel ku? _**Ya**_! Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ , kau ternyata yang menyembunyikan nya! "

Baekhyun menjejak-jejak kan kaki nya dengan kesal ke tanah berulang kali. Kesal dan marah mengepung hati nya.

" Sudah lah. Telepon lah ibu mu dan tanyakan di mana alamat rumah kita dengan jelas. Teleponlah nomor rumah kita yang di Jepang "

" _**Mwo**_? Kata mu kita di Jepang hanya berdua saja. Tapi kenapa ada _**Okaachan**_ (ibu, Jepang) di sini? "

" sudah jangan cerewet. Telepon saja sekarang. _**Ppaliya**_! " ( _ ).

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" Naik kereta ke jalur subway Hibiya, lalu turun di Hiroo Eki. Setelah itu … "

Baekhyun terus mengulangi perkataan nya hingga membuat Yifan kesal.

" Tapi kenapa ponsel nya tak bisa di gunakan untuk melihat folder foto, ya? Aku lupa kata kunci nya. Hibi… hibiya. Hiroo Eki… "

" Kenapa kau terus mengulangi itu?! Bahkan, alamat yang begitu mudah pun kau tak mampu mengingat nya. Diamlah! Aku sudah bisa mengingat nya! "

" itu semua karena kau, Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ "

Baekhyun lalu membalik kan badan nya dan berjalan mundur, memandang sengit kea rah Yifan yang kini ada di hadapan nya.

" Karena kau tak punya uang sepeser pun untuk membayar taksi dan aku juga menyangsikan ingatan mu yang mungkin sudah berkarat karena otak mu yang sudah tua itu."

" Aku hanya sedang tak membawa dompet ku dan jangan kau ungkit-ungkit terus masalah umur! Itu hanya akan membuat baby face-ku tertekan dan akhir nya jadi tambah keriput. "

Mereka terus berjalan dengan sambil saling mencela sepanjang _**Omotesando (1)**_ tanpa henti. Kawasan Harajuku mengacu pada daerah sekitar Harajuku Eki, Tokyo, dan Shibuya di jalur kereta Yamanote, arah yang harus mereka lewati pulang.

Langkah Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja terhenti dan segera mendekat ke sebuah lapangan basket yang sepi di seberang jalan. Bagai magnet, ia mendekat kea rah pagar pembatas dan berjalan mengelilingi lapangan basket itu sambil terus menyeret jari nya menyentuh jarring-jaring besi heksagonal sebagai pagar pembatas, lalu masuk ke dalam lapangan basket itu.

" Baekhyun! Kenapa lagi kau? _**Geumanhae**_. Kita harus cepat pulang! "

Nada suara Yifan berubah tinggi. Namun, namja bersurai cukup panjang itu seolah tak mendengar peringatan keras Yifan dan malah mengambil bola basket yang teronggok di salah satu sudut lapangan. Baekhyun men dribel nya berulang kali, lalu menembak kan bola basket ke dalam ring nya. Ia melakukan nya terus-menerus, berkali-kali, tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Yifan.

Seluruh dunia kini serasa bagai ruang hampa bagi Baekhyun. Semua seolah menjadi kedap suara. Semua di dunia ini terasa bergerak lambat. Yang Baekhyun pikirkan hanya sebuah rasa sakit yang menjalari seluruh ruang di rongga dada nya. Semua rasa sesak itu ingin ia lemparkan ke dalam ring basket yang jauh lebih tinggi dari nya.

Ia melemparkan bola yang seperti sudah ia aliri buncahan rasa sakit dari hati nya. Berkali-kali ia coba lemparkan semua sakit itu, membuang nya jauh ke dalam ring basket. Terkadang masuk, namun sering kali ia gagal dan jelas itu membuat nya semakin kesal. Setelah puluhan kai melakukan nya, akhir nya fisik Baekhyun pun mulai merasa lelah pada batas nya. Peluh nya perlahan deras menetes turun melalui leher nya. Baekhyun memaksa kan diri nya melempar bola satu kali lagi.

" Byun Baekhyun, _**Ijen geumanhae**_! "

Tiba-tiba saja, bola basket berwarna oranye tua itu meledak dan pecah menjadi beberapa puing, seiring dengan teriakan Yifan yang menyuruh nya berhenti. Baekhyun yang kaget hanya mampu terduduk karena sudah lemas. Rambut nya sudah basah oleh keringat. Sekarang, ia sudah tersadar sepenuh nya dan mulai kembali ke bumi, bukan dalam dunia yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

" _hosh_ …, kenapa…., _hosh_ …., bola basket itu…, _hosh_ …, bisa…., _hosh_ …., meledak ya? Sial! "

" Kau! Kalau ka uterus melakukan hal yang tak berguna dan melakukan hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan Chanyeol lagi, maka aku tak segan-segan meninggalkan mu sendirian! "

Kesabaran Yifan sudah mencapai batas nya. Tiba-tiba saja, mata nya memerah. Aura kemarahan kental terasa, terpancar melalui manic mata Yifan yang biasa nya terlihat menentramkan bagi siapa pun yang memandang nya.

" M…. mianhae. Tapi…., kau…., dari mana kau tahu ada hubungan…., antara Chanyeol dan basket? Lama-lama…, kau lebih terlihat seperti…., seseorang yang sedang cemburu…., dari pada…, orang yang sedang mengkhawatirkan ku agar…, cepat sampai di rumah "

Baekhyun mencoba menetralkan nafas nya yang tersengal, lalu bangun dan keluar sambil membungku karena saking lelah nya, mendekati tempat keran air minum yang tak jauh dari lapangan basket tadi.

Setelah minum dan membasuh wajah nya, Baekhyun lalu melihat ke sekeliling nya. Kemudian, ia melihat kea rah lapangan basket yang terasa begitu senyap. Padahal tadi Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ – nya masih berkoar-koar tak jelas di dalam lapangan sana.

" _**Ahjussi**_? Yifan _**Ahjussi**_? _**Eodiya**_? "

Dengan kaget dan sangat khawatir, Baekhyun mencari-cari Yifan yanga sudah tak ada di sekitar nya. Pandangan nya mengitari ke seluruh penjuru lapangan basket. Kini, Baekhyun berlari ke tepi jalan yang sepi dengan langkah bingung.

" Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ jangan bercanda! Kau di mana? "

Perlahan namun pasti, liquid bening dari pelupuk mata Baekhyun menetes. Berbagai slide wajah Yifan yang sedang tersenyum dan menangis tergambar di benak Baekhyun. Satu per satu muncul dengan sangat cepat, kemudian berganti dengan gambar sosok seorang _**namja**_ tinggi dan tampan.

Dalam gambaran nya, pria itu hanya dan selalu menunjuk kan ekspresi dingin. Kali ini ingatan nya muncul semakin cepat dan terasa bertubi-tubi membebani otak Baekhyun. Kenangan masa kecil bersama Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ – nya sampai dengan kenangan bersama pria itu dengan basket. Berbagai momen mulai dari saat mereka berkenalan hingga saat mereka jalan berdua. Chanyeol. Ya, Baekhyun akhir nya mampu mengingat nya. Seorang pria dingin yang menghangat kan hati nya. Ingatan nya kemudian mulai menuju saat ia tiba ke Jepang bersama Yifan dan Chanyeol. Terakhir, ingatan nya berhenti saat Baekhyun menyetir mobil di pegunungan, lalu tiba-tiba ada sebuah guncangan keras. Yifan yang duduk di belakang kemudi kemudian menarik Baekhyun dan langsung memeluk nya. Baekhyun hanya mampu berteriak dan semua nya langsung berubah gelap.

" Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh…..! "

Kepala Baekhyun merasakn sakit yang begitu hebat. Jauh lebih sakit dari sebelum-sebelum nya. Hantaman fragmen kenangan-kenangan masa lalu terasa seperti sedang berlomba-lomba untuk mencabik-cabik serta menghancur kan otak nya. Baekhyun memegangi hidung nya yang mulai mengalirkan tetesan darah berwarna merah segar.

" Y…. Yifan Ahjussi, a….aku…. "

Tubuh Baekhyun kini mulai limbung dan akhir nya terjatuh dengan kepala yang terantuk pada sebuah batu besar yang berada di bawah nya. Ia masih bisa menyeret tubuh nya hingga terseok-seok. Ia masih belum menyerah walau pandangan nya mulai mengabur.

" Y..Yifan…, kau di…. "

Perlahan, cengkeraman tangan di dahi Baekhyun melemah bersamaan hilang nya kesadaran nya. ( _ ).

.

.

 **TerimaBaekhyunChanyeol**

.

.

 _ **Omotesando**_ : jalan sepanjang satu kilometer dengan pepohonan berjajar di tepian nya di kawasan Harajuku

 **A/N** : Yuhuu~ ai em kambek~. Author note nya ga panjang kok, Cuma mau bilang, makasih buat yang udah favs+follow fic ini. Harapan dari Kim mah Cuma satu. REVIEW yo men !

Next update (maybe) : Is It Real Love~

See ya~


	3. Chapter 3 : Past Guardian (I)

**[REMAKE] Guardian Cheonsa by Karina Citra Ayu**

 **Guardian Angel**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun| Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai! AU! Romance! Little bit angst!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita Punya** _ **Karina Citra Ayu**_ **, aku Cuma nge remake doang. Cast milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Summary :**

 **Memilih salah satu dari dua pria yang paling penting dalam hidupnya merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi Byun Baekhyun. Byun Yifan bagaikan malaikat pelindungnya dan Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama nya. Namun, ketika tak bisa memilih, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memilih, ia harus kehilangan mereka sekaligus memori nya. Sebuah misteri pun terus membayangi kehidupan Baekhyun hingga berbagai kejadian aneh perlahan mengingatkan dia akan lelaki yang sesungguhnya memiliki cinta sejati ….**

 **Warning! Typo(s) DLDR! Read and Review please! | ChanBaek Fanfic**

Chapter III

.

 _ **Bagian dua : Past Guardians**_

 _ **Part : satu, dua, tiga.**_

" _ **My heart, for the first time, draws a rainbow.**_

 _ **Yes, because of you"**_

― _ **Byun Baekhyun―**_

.

Hari Senin di sisa penghujung musim dingin ini masih sangat pagi. Baekhyun mengerjapkan kedua kelopak mata nya perlahan hingga tersadar penuh.

 _Dunia di balik jendela masih sangat gelap. Aku yakin matahari masih malas bersinar sepertiku…_

Baekhyun menggerutu dalam hati nya sambil mennyingkap selimut sedari malam menyalurkan kehangatan ke tubuh nya. Secepat nya, ia bergegas mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi. Setelah kurang lebih sepuluh menit membersih kan diri, Baekhyun lalu mengganti piyama dengan seragam sekolah nya. Bulan Maret adalah tahun ajaran baru di Korea Selatan. Tahun ketiga Baekhyun berada di sekolah menengah.

 _Masih pukul enam pagi…_

Jarum pendek jam yang menempel di dinding kamar ber-wallpaper warna biru maybeline itu di angka enam. Baekhyun lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi nya, member sentuhan rona merah alami di wajah nya. Ia lalu menyisir dan mengikat rambut brunette nya yang cukup panjang, memperlihat kan leher nya yang jenjang. Setelah memakai kaus kaki yang lebih tinggi sedikit di atas mata kaki nya, Baekhyun mengetuk kamar yang ada di sebelah nya sambil menggendong sebuah ransel kecil.

" Hei, Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ , _**Ireona**_! Sekarang sudah jam enam dan sekolah dimulai pukul Sembilan, bukan? Anak-anak calon tim basket nasional Korea Selatan itu semua sedang menunggu mu! " teriak Baekhyun, nyaring, sambil menggedor-gedor sadis pintu kamar Yifan. Karena tak ada jawaban sama sekali, Baekhyun lalu menyuarakan ancaman nya.

" _**Ahjussi**_ , kalau kau mau, aku bisa berangkat ke sekolah sendiri! "

 _ **Gubrak!**_

Terdengar suara benda keras berdebam jatuh, di susul suara langkah-langkah berat yang cepat. Baekhyun tersenyum, menaikkan alis nya. Ia sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi kemudian. Sambil memasang headset yang memainkan lagu 'Mirotic' dari TVXQ di telinga nya, ia mulai menghitung dalam hati. _Satu, dua, ti…._

Pintu langsung terbuka kasar. Masih sedikit terhuyung, Yifan terlihat memaksakan diri membuka mata nya.

" Tak bisa, tak bisa! Aku harus mengantar mu sampai ke sekolah! Jjangkaman, ne? "

Pagi selalu berulang seperti ini. Baekhyun sudah hafal betul sejak sepuluh tahun lalu. Dari mulai ia masuk sekolah dasar, Yifan-lah yang mengantarkan nya ke sekolah. Hingga sekarang, saat ia SMA.

Baekhyun merapikan rambut paman nya yang tak tentu arah. Memang terlihat berantakan. Ia lalu menepuk bahu Yifan sekali, sebelum akhir nya turun ke lantai bawah.

" Aku selalu menunggu mu, Yifan Ahjussi. " [ _ ]

.

.

.

.

Nyata nya, Baekhyun tak selalu menunggu Yifan.

Baekhyun melirik arloji di tangan nya. Sudah pukul 08.30 sekarang. Mobil yang di kendarai Yifan Ahjussi-nya tadi mogok. Ia masih mengingat betapa mati-matian usaha nya tadi meyakin kan paman nya itu bahwa ia bisa melanjutkan setengah perjalanan nya menuju sekolah seorang diri. Ya. Sebenar nya, ia tadi meninggalkan paman nya yang tak yakin sama sekali karena ia langsung masuk ke dalam bus menuju sekolah nya.

Tinggal seperempat perjalanan lagi. Baekhyun menyusuri sisa nya dengan berjalan kaki, menghirup lekat-lekat aroma pagi dalam kedamaian. Jajaran dedaunan pohon pinus yang turut meneduh kan langkah nya terasa makin menyempurnakan hari pertama nya kembali ke sekolah.

Namun tak lama, dari arah belakang Baekhyun, datang sebuah motor sport dengan bunyi knalpot yang cukup memekak kan telinga. Baekhyun lalu menyingkir agak ke tepi jalan, menyumpah-serapahi lelaki pengendara sepeda motor yang sudah melintas cepat, mendahului nya.

" Hei! Mungkin kau tuli,tapi orang di sekitar mu tidak! "

Mungkin karena teriakan Baekhyun lebih keras dari suara bising knalpot motor itu, lelaki itu menoleh ke belakang sambil tetap mengendarai kendaraan nya.

" BAHAYA! " pekik Baekhyun.

" Di depan mu! Belok… "

 _ **Brak!**_

Terlambat. Lelaki itu sudah menabrak tembok pembatas yang ada di tikungan depan dan jatuh dengan posisi kaki berada di atas. Motor nya terlempar tak jauh di sebelah kanan nya. Terlihat sangat kacau. Baekhyun lalu berlari dan langsung mendekati lelaki itu.

" kau baik-baik saja? " Tanya Baekhyun khawatir sambil membantu lelaki itu duduk.

" Hati-hati…, pelan-pelan saja... "

" Gara-gara kau aku….! "

" Hah? Apa salah ku padamu? "

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, melihat _**namja**_ itu tiba-tiba tercenung setelah menggantung kan kata-kata bernada tinggi nya tadi.

" Ah,lupakan saja " jawab _**namja**_ itu sambil berdiri menepuk-nepuk baju nya yang sedikit kotor, mungkin terkena partikel-partikel debu yang berterbangan. _**Namja**_ itu jauh lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun yang bertubuh mungil—minimalis.

" Benar kau tak apa-apa? Ayo, lebih baik kita ke rumah sakit sekarang….. "

" Lupakan saja "

" Tapi ada darah di leher mu "

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri melihat nya.

" Setidak nya, buka helm full face mu dulu. Biar ku cek luka mu. Sebentar "

Baekhyun merogoh saku seragam nya dan menyerahkan sebuah plester untuk _**namja**_ itu.

" Pakailah ini "

" Tak usah "

Baekhyun menyodorkan plester tersebut ke arah _**namja**_ itu, namun _**namja**_ itu langsung menepis tangan Baekhyun dan mengusap darah yang ada di leher nya dengan tangan kiri nya. Ia lalu menegak kan motor nya, menyalakan motor sport putih itu, dan langsung melesat meninggalkan Baekhyun

' _Dasar tak tahu berterima kasih! '_ Baekhyun membatin kesal.

Sebuah benda ke perak-an yang ada di tanah terlihat berkilau tertimpa sinar matahari, ikut memantul kan cahaya silau ke mata Baekhyun. Dengan mata nya yang menyipit, Baekhyun segera mengambil benda yang ternyata sebuah name tag dari pelat besi.

' _Apa ini milik lelaki itu ya? Seragam sekolah dan tipe name tag nya sama dengan ku. Apa aku harus mencari dia di sekolah ya? '_

Baekhyun menaruh name tag itu di saku blazer sekolah nya yang berwarna kuning. Ia lalu melanjutkan langkah nya lagi menuju School of Performing Art, sekolah menengah khusus seni paling terkenal di Korea Selatan. [ _ ]

.

.

.

.

.

" Jadi tadi kalian terlambat dan di hukum mengangkat tangan di tengah lapangan ya? "

" Semua nya gara-gara Minseok! Dia tak mau bangun. Akhir nya aku menyulut petasan sisa pesta tahun baru dan ku masuk kan lewat celah ventilasi yang ada di atas pintu kamar nya. Hahaha….! "

Minseok yang sedang di-bully oleh Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya mampu mengerucut kan bibir nya. Minseok dan Luhan adalah sahabat dan teman sebaya Baekhyun, meski mereka tidak berada di dalam satu kelas yang sama. Minseok dan Luhan tinggal di apartemen yang sama.

Ketiga nya kini sedang beristirahat dan menuju kafetaria. Kafetaria itu cukup luas dan di dominasi warna krem sehingga menimbulkan kesan hangat. Setelah selesai memesan di konter makanan, ketiga nya memilih meja yang masih kosong. Manic mata mereka bertiga mengedar ke segala arah, memperhatikan dengan bingung kenapa murid-murid yang berlalu lalang dalam kafetaria ini melihat ke arah kami semua.

" Hei! Kenapa kalian duduk di kursi kami, hah?! "

Tiba-tiba, seorang _**namja**_ tinggi dan tampan berseru dan menggebrak meja mereka. Di belakang nya lagi, ada seorang _**namja**_ yang lebih pendek namun juga tak kalah tampan nya.

" Kalian tak tahu kursi ini milik siapa?! " hardik _**namja**_ yang lebih tinggi itu lagi.

" Sudah lah, Sehun. Biarkan saja mereka. Bolehkah kami bergabung, uke-uke manis? Lagi pula, mereka bertiga sangat cantik, Sehun. Terutama yang ini… " goda _**namja**_ satu nya lagi yang lebih pendek sambil mencolek dagu Minseok.

Minseok langsung mengusap-usap dagu nya, seolah-olah di dagu nya tertempel berbagai kuman penyakit akibat colekan _**namja**_ tersebut.

" Tak bisa begitu, Jongdae-ya! Jangan menggoda mereka di saat seperti ini! "

" Hei! Memang nya ini kursi nenek buyut mu?! Lagi pula, tak ada stempel nama mu di sini! "

Baekhyun tiba-tiba berdiri dan berteriak tak kalah keras nya dari Sehun.

" Ada ukiran nama kami di kolong meja. Lihat saja sendiri. "

Sebuah seringai licik muncul di sudut bibir tipis Sehun.

" _**Shireo**_! Lebih baik kita pergi dari sini! " geram Minseok yang terus di kedipi oleh Jongdae sedari tadi. Ia lalu menarik tangan Luhan yang duduk di samping nya.

Namun, Luhan segera menepis nya.

" _**Hajima**_. Kalian duduk di sini saja, Sehun-ssi, Jongdae-ssi…. "

" Ah, baiklah. Aku saja yang pergi! Terserah kalian mau apa! "

Baekhyun pergi meninggalkan kedua sahabat nya dan kedua namja itu setelah berteriak gaduh. Baekhyun memilih menyendiri. [ _ ]

.

.

.

.

 **TerimaBaekhyunCabe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **hola :3 maaf kan dakuh, karena ga nepatin janji :3 janji nya mau update is it real love, eh malah update ini duluan. Cheonsa mau publish cerita lagi + mau nge remake lagi*kayak nya sih dan kalo ada waktu dan kesempatan*ada yang minat nge baca nya?** _ **Last!**_ **Yo review yo! Cheonsa butuh review beb.**


	4. Chapter 4 : Past Guardian (II)

**[REMAKE] Guardian Cheonsa by Karina Citra Ayu**

 **Guardian Angel**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun| Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai! AU! Romance! Little bit angst!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita Punya** _ **Karina Citra Ayu**_ **, aku Cuma nge remake doang. Cast milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Summary :**

 **Memilih salah satu dari dua pria yang paling penting dalam hidupnya merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi Byun Baekhyun. Byun Yifan bagaikan malaikat pelindungnya dan Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama nya. Namun, ketika tak bisa memilih, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memilih, ia harus kehilangan mereka sekaligus memori nya. Sebuah misteri pun terus membayangi kehidupan Baekhyun hingga berbagai kejadian aneh perlahan mengingatkan dia akan lelaki yang sesungguhnya memiliki cinta sejati ….**

 **Warning! Typo(s) DLDR! Read and Review please! | ChanBaek Fanfic**

Chapter IV

.

 _ **Bagian dua : Past Guardians**_

 _ **Part : empat, lima, enam.**_

" _ **My heart, for the first time, draws a rainbow.**_

 _ **Yes, because of you"**_

― _ **Byun Baekhyun―**_

.

" Iya.. Aku baik-baik saja.. Aku mengerti… Nanti aku dan teman ku boleh ikut berlatih basket di tempat mu, kan? _**Arasseo**_. Sudah dulu ya. "

Baekhyun duduk dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon besar yang cukup rindang di taman sekolah nya setelah menutup telepon dari Yifan. Paman nya memang selalu bertindak protektif seperti itu. Namun Baekhyun sendiri sudah terbiasa mengatasi nya. Ia lalu memejamkan mata nya, menikmati hembusan angin pembuka musim semi yang memanjakan kulit dan mendingin kan pikiran nya.

Baru beberapa menit Baekhyun beristirahat, tina-tina bel berbunyi. Ia lalu berdiri , bermaksud meregangkan tangan, badan dan leher nya yang agak pegal. Saat meregangkan badan nya dengan gerakan setengah memutar ke belakang, ia melihat seorang lelaki sedang tertidur di pohon lain dengan mulut menganga. Bekas air liur mengalir dari sudut bawah bibir nya. Baekhyun lalu mendekat kea rah lelaki itu, berniat membangunkan nya karena seharus nya mereka berdua sudah masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Ia tak pernah melihat lelaki ini sebelum nya. Dilihat dari karakter wajah nya, seperti nya ia murid baru dan pindahan dari negeri tetangga—China— karena lelaki itu punya kantung mata dan kelopak mata ganda. Ya, Baekhyun yakin kelopak mata nya masih asli, bukan hasil operasi seperti kebanyakan anak muda Korea.

Lelaki itu cukup tampan, dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang bergelombang. Alis nya cukup tebal menyirat kan ketegasan. Namun, ada sebuah goresan luka yang masih terlihat memerah di pipi nya. Baekhyun melihat sebuah sobekan kecil di bagian dada kiri jas kuning lelaki itu. Sontak Baekhyun merogoh saku blazer nya dan mengambil name tag yang tadi pagi di temukan nya.

' Apa lelaki ini pemilik name tag ini, ya? '

Baekhyun menggenggam erat name tag dari besi berwarna keperakan itu di tangan kiri nya. Tangan kanan nya mengambil plester yang ada di saku kemeja nya. Ia lalu membuka plester itu. Dengan hati-hati ia menempelkan plester itu di pipi sebelah kiri si lelaki yang terluka.

" Ah! _**Appo!**_ "

Mata lelaki itu terbuka sepenuh nya dan langsung memegang pipi kiri nya. Baekhyun yang kaget, refleks langsung mundur dan menjatuhkan name tag yang tergenggam di tangan kiri nya.

" K―kau lagi? "

 _ **Namja**_ itu menunjuk Baekhyun. Ia memicingkan kedua mata nya,seolah menunjukkan tatapan penuh dengki sambil mengusap bekas air liur dengan tangan kiri nya.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun memahami maksud dari _**namja**_ itu.

" _**Chogiyo**_ , apa ini milik mu? Ini tertinggal saat tadi pagi…. "

Baekhyun yang gugup dan takut lalu mengambil name tag yang tadi terjatuh. Dengan tangan yang gemetar, ia menyerahkan name tag itu ke lelaki yang ada di hadapan nya, yang kini sudah memasang ekspresi yang sulit digambarkan dengan kata-kata.

Setelah memastikan name tag itu sudah terpegang oleh _**namja**_ di depan nya itu, Baekhyun lalu membungkuk kan badan nya berkali-kali sebagai tanda permisi dan buru-buru berlari menuju ke kelas nya.

' _Park Chanyeol… Hei! Ini kan name tag ku! Apa terjatuh saat kecelakaan tadi pagi, ya? '_

Chanyeol lalu meraba dan melihat bagian kiri jas kuning nya yang ternyata ada sebuah sobekan kecil. Ia menyadari bahwa pengait dari name tag milik nya mungkin yang merobek jas sekolah nya saat terjatuh ke aspal dari motor sport nya tadi pagi, membuat name tag ilik nya terlepas.

' _Dia itu… Kalau tak salah, dari name tag nya bernama Byun Baekhyun, kan? '_

Sebuah senyuman singkat tergambar di bibir Chanyeol. Ia lalu berdiri dari rumput alas nya duduk dan berjalan meninggalkan taman sekolah yang sudah sepi. Pertemuan kedua nya dengan Baekhyun hari ini menyirat kan banyak makna. [_]

.

.

.

.

" Silahkan masuk… "

Yifan mempersilahkan Baekhyun, Lu Han, dan Minseok untuk masuk ke lapangan basket indoor tempat nya melatih tim nasional Korea. Ia tersenyum ke arah _**namja-namja**_ cantik yang berada di belakang nya sambil membukakan pintu masuk. Baekhyun berdiri di urutan terdepan karena ia terus di dorong-dorong oleh Minseok yang juga di dorong oleh Lu Han yang berdiri di urutan paling belakang. Baekhyun yang meremas ujung kemeja nya dengan wajah setengah kesal karena perlakuan semena-mena teman-teman nya itu.

" Hei! Kalau kalian mau masuk, cepat lah! Jangan menghalangi pintu! Aku mau masuk! " ujar seseorang dengan kasar, memaksa melewati pintu masuk hingga menyenggol bahu Baekhyun dan membuat _**namja**_ mungil itu hampir terjatuh.

Namun dengan cepat, Yifan segera menangkap nya.

" _**Gwaenchana?**_ " Tanya Yifan. Mimik wajah nya yang menunjukkan sedikit kekhawatiran mengendur seketika setelah Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya dengan cepat. Mata Baekhyun masih mengekori punggung pria itu.

" _**Mianhae**_. Dia memang seperti itu…, " terang Yifan.

" Hei, Yeol! Kau tak boleh terus begitu pada mereka! "

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi memang sudah mengenali sosok Chanyeol hanya memaklumi dalam diam. Pertemuan ketiga-nya dengan Chanyeol hari ini masih saja dengan suasana datar yang sama tak enak nya.

" _**Dwaesseo**_. Ayo berlatih saja, Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ "

Yifan tersenyum dan merangkul Baekhyun yang di ikuti kedua teman nya menuju ke dekat lapangan basket.

" Kalian bawa baju ganti kan? Kamar ganti nya di sebelah sana " [_]

.

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang sudah berpeluh kini beristirahat di pinggi lapangan basket. Napas nya masih terengah-engah. Ia mengenali tiga orang yang baru saja di lihat nya tadi siang sekarang sedang berada di lapangan basket lain di sebelah lapangan yang ia dan teman-teman nya pakai untuk berlatih. Sebelum Baekhyun, Minseok dan Lu Han mulai berlatih tadi, Yifan memperkenalkan anak asuhan nya yang baru saja bergabung sebagai anggota baru tim basket nasional Korea Selatan, yaitu Oh Sehun dan Kim Jongdae, dua namja yang berseteru dengan nya di kafetaria sekolah tadi siang, serta Park Chanyeol, namja pemilik name tag. Baekhyun memperhatikan Chanyeol yang masih memakai plester cokelat di pipi nya itu berlatih basket. Chanyeol mendribble, berlari dan melakukan _slam dunk_ ― terlihat sangat keren di mata Baekhyun. Entah kenapa, dunia kini perlahan seperti berotasi dalam tempo yang super pelan.

Baekhyun terhanyut dalam senyuman nya sendiri.

Kemudian, ia melihat Jongdae yang seperti nya lelah setelah bermain basket itu masuk ke dalam lapangan basket tempat nya berlatih. Tiba-tiba, ia menarik tangan Minseok yang sedang belajar melakukan _passing_ dengan Lu Han. Jongdae menarik tangan Minseok tanpa memperdulikan segala macam bentuk pemberontakan namja cantik itu. Ia membawa Minseok masuk ke kamar ganti.

" _**YA!**_ Lepaskan aku! Keringat mu bau sekali, Kim Jongdae! Amis bau laut! Lu Han, Baekhyun, tolong aku! "

Perlahan, suara pemberontakan Minseok semakin lama semakin lenyap. Entah, bisa jadi mungkin Jongdae sudah member nya obat bius agar tidak memberontak lagi. Baekhyun tertawa, lalu perlahan melangkah menghampiri Lu Han dan Yifan yang berada di dekat nya.

" Haahh…. "

Lu Han menghela nafas nya sangat panjang.

" Baekhyun-ah, sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Kita pulang saja! _**Kajja**_.. "

" Heum.. "

Baekhyun ,mengangguk, mengiyakan.

" Sebaik nya kita tinggalkan Minseok disini. Mohon bantuan nya Yifan _**Ahjussi!**_ "

" _**Ya!**_ Teman macam apa kalian?! "

Yifan tertawa sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya beberapa kali, mengikuti langkah Baekhyun dan Lu Han yang sedang mengambil tas di dekat pintu keluar.

" Biar ku antar kalian pulang. "

" Tak perlu. Lu Han membawa mobil dan supir nya, _**Ahjussi**_ "

Baekhyun dan Lu Han lalu membungkuk kan kepala-nya sebagai tanda pamit dengan wajah serius dan datar kepada Yifan. Sedetik kemudian, mereka berdua tertawa, menjerit-jerit riang sambil melakukan _high five_ dan segera berlari ke luar dari gedung _Jamsil Sport Complex_.

" _**Ya!**_ Kim Jongdae! Tunggu pembalasan dari ku! "

Saat Yifan yang baru akan berencana untuk menyandarkan kepala nya perlahan pada dindind Jamsil Arena yang di cat warna putih itu, langsung terantuk tembok keras itu karena kaget mendengar teriakan keras dan wujud Minseok yang sudah tak beraturan sekarang. Rambut nya terlihat kusut dan acak-acakan. Yifan menatap Minseok dengan mulut menganga dan mata nya melotot keheranan.

" Kau lihat apa, _**Ahjussi?**_ Aku tampan, bukan? "

Minseok melempar sebuah gulungan baju basah dan bau yang ternyata adalah baju yang di pakai Jongdae tadi sewaktu bermain basket.

Yifan yang takut jadi sasaran amukan Minseok lagi, langsung pura-pura sibuk mencatat sesuatu di notes nya kembali. [_]

.

.

.

.

TerimaBaekhyunChagi

A/N : Review yo!

 **Thanks to :**

only one person who has been **review** this fic : _**xiuxiumin**_

 **Favorite :** _ **EXO Love EXO**_ _ **chanbaek perfect**_ _ **xiuxiumin**_

 **Follow :** _ **EXO Love EXO**_ _ **EXOPlanet**_ _ **LuckyDeer**_


	5. Chapter 5 : Past Guardian (III)

**[REMAKE] Guardian Cheonsa by Karina Citra Ayu**

 **Guardian Angel**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol | Byun Baekhyun| Kris Wu a.k.a Wu Yifan as Byun Yifan**

 **Length : Chaptered**

 **Genre: Shounen-ai! AU! Romance! Little bit angst!**

 **Rated : T**

 **Disclaimer : Cerita Punya** _ **Karina Citra Ayu**_ **, aku Cuma nge remake doang. Cast milik tuhan, orang tua dan agensi masing-masing.**

 **Summary :**

 **Memilih salah satu dari dua pria yang paling penting dalam hidupnya merupakan hal yang mustahil bagi Byun Baekhyun. Byun Yifan bagaikan malaikat pelindungnya dan Park Chanyeol adalah cinta pertama nya. Namun, ketika tak bisa memilih, atau lebih tepatnya tidak ingin memilih, ia harus kehilangan mereka sekaligus memori nya. Sebuah misteri pun terus membayangi kehidupan Baekhyun hingga berbagai kejadian aneh perlahan mengingatkan dia akan lelaki yang sesungguhnya memiliki cinta sejati ….**

 **Warning! Typo(s) DLDR! Read and Review please! | ChanBaek Fanfic ! spesial buat chapter ini, word nya banyak , biar cepet selesai.**

Chapter V

.

 _ **Bagian dua : Past Guardians**_

 _ **Part : tujuh, delapan, sembilan, sepuluh,sebelas, dua belas, tiga belas, empat belas, lima belas, enam belas, tujuh belas, delapan belas .**_

" _ **My heart, for the first time, draws a rainbow.**_

 _ **Yes, because of you"**_

― _ **Byun Baekhyun―**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

Baekhyun melirik jam dinding yang tergantung di kamrnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul Sembilan malam. Terlalu awal untuk mulai memejamkan mata jamm segini. Walau sekarang Baekhyun sudah mengganti baju nya dengan piyama bertopi cupin telinga kucing dan sedikit merasa lelah karena dari tadi dia dan Lu Han terus mengerjai Minseok.

' _drrrt.. drrrtt.. '_

Ponsel yang berada di atas nakas kecil dekat ranjang Baekhyun terus bergetar. Baekhyun melirik caller id dari ponsel clamshell nya yang berwarna putih.

' _**Okaachan**_ is calling '

" _**okaachan?**_ " Baekhyun bertanya pada dirinya sendiri lalu ia mengangkat panggilan dari ibu nya itu.

" _**Okaachan, moshi-moshi..**_ "

' _**Moshi-moshi**_ _… Baekhyun, kau baik-baik saja di Seoul sana? '_

" Aku baik-baik saja, _**okaachan**_. Kenapa tiba-tiba _**okaachan**_ bertanya seperti itu? "

' _tadi pagi-pagi sekali, ada seseorang yang mencari mu di_ _ **Hiroo**_ _. Seorang_ _ **namja**_ _'_

" _**Namja?**_ "

' _Nama nya Jung Daehyun. Dia bertanya kau dimana sekarang… '_

Pegangan tangan Baekhyun terhadap ponsel nya melunglai hingga ponsel itu terjatuh ke lantai.

' _Kenapa dia harus datang lagi..? Masa lalu ku… '_

' _Baekhyun? '_ [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

" Aku lapar… "

Chanyeol masih memenuhi wajah nya dengan buku _How to Draw : Sky Scraper Sketch_ saat Baekhyun berdiri menyandari pintu kamar ruang tamu di rumah nya yang menjadi kamar sementara _**namja**_ itu. Setelah Baekhyun dengan sudah begitu ceroboh nya melewatkan waktu bangun di Minggu pagi hingga jam makan siang tiba di sian harinya, seperti nya gadis itu terpaksa menyurut kan kegengsian nya untuk mendekati Chanyeol terlebih dahulu begitu mengetahui hanya ada motor Kawasaki putih milik Chanyeol yang tersisa di garasi.

Semalam, Chanyeol menginap di rumah Baekhyun karena ternyata Chanyeol belum punya tempat tinggal tetap setelah tahun kemarin sempat bermain membela tim basket China. Meskipun Chanyeol keturunan Korea-China, dan lama tinggal di China tapi bahasa Korea nya fasih. Selain bahasa mandarin, korea dan inggris, Chanyeol juga sedikit mengerti bahasa Jepang dan Perancis. Baekhyun mengetahui nya ketika semalam menfengar Chanyeol berbincang-bincang dengan Yifan.

' _Ternyata istilah manusia yang diibaratkan kamus berjalan seperti itu memang benar-benar ada '_ batin Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas nya. Yifan seperti nya telah pergi meninggalkan rumah besar itu. Ayah Baekhyun sudah lama meninggal dan Ibu Baekhyun yang memang keturunan Jepang sedang berada di Jepang untuk keperluan bisnis nya. Baekhyun memang belum diperbolehkan ibunya dan Yifan untuk menyetir, apalagi punya mobil sendiri. Sedangkan untuk memesan taksi, butuh waktu dua puluh menit untuk sampai ke rumahnya di kawasan _Pyeongchang-dong_ dari _Seoul_. Ia sedan tidak ingin makan masakan rumah yang dibuat oleh Han _**Ahjumma**_. Perut nya yang memberontak kelaparan sudah tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Benar-benar tak ada pilihan lain yang lebih baik.

" Aku ingin makan _**manduguk**_ , Chanyeol "

Baekhyun terus merajuk, memanggil-manggil manja nama Chanyeol. Akhirnya, ia semakin beringsut terduduk di lantai, menyeret tubuh nya ke arah sisi kiri tempat tidur Chanyeol.

" Chanyeol, _**ireona! Ppali ireona**_ "

Baekhyun seketika mengerucutkan bibir nya melihat Chanyeol diam terpaku, memandangi satu objek yang sama.

Chanyeol tertidur.

Sejenak, Baekhyun merangkum wajahnya, memposisikan dirinya agar bisa senyaman mungkin memandangi wajah tampan Chanyeol.

" Kau punya hidung yang mancung, bibir mu terlihat penuh dan cukup tebal dan juga ternyata mata mu tak mengatup sempurna saat kau tidur " ujar Baekhyun seperti berbisik.

' _Ah tidak! Untuk apa aku menilai namja ini? Tapi dia… '_

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala nya saat batin nya berkecamuk, hingga—

" Apa aku sangat tampan hingga kau mencuri pandang disaat aku tertidur? "

—suara berat milik Chanyeol mengudara memasuki indera pendengaran Baekhyun. Tanpa sadar, Baekhyun mengangguk sekali sambil tersenyum sebelum akhirnya memekik. Ia begitu kaget hingga mata sipit nya terbelalak, melihat Chanyeol yang berbicara dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Baekhyun. Tanpa senyuman seperti biasa nya.

" _**A―aniya**_ "

Hanya sepatah kata yang mampu terlontar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Tenggorokan nya masih tercekat. Chanyeol lalu bangun dan duduk di sisi ranjangnya, lalu memakai sepatu _Doc Mart_ hitam nya.

" Kau mau makan _**manduguk**_ di mana? Cepat katakan! "

" _**Malhaebwa,**_ kau tak mendengar semuanya, kan? "

Baekhyun balik bertanya, mengabaikan pertanyaan yang terlebih dahulu Chanyeol sampaikan. Tatapan nya menyelidik sempurna, memenuhi relung mata Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol, ia hanya menanggapinya datar, tanpa berpikir lama.

" Bahkan aku bisa mendengar suara hati dan membaca pikiranmu, Baekhyun-ah. Kau terlalu mudah untuk ku. "

Chanyeol lalu menarik tangan Baekhyun dengan cepat kea rah garasi, membuat Baekhyun kewalahan mengikuti langkah besar Chanyeol. [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

" Aku mau _**bunggeoppang! Bunggeoppang!**_ Itu, Yeol! Berhenti! Pinggirkan motomu! Yah.., terlewat. Di kios kecil tadi! "

" Tapi kau tadi sudah makan dua piring besar _**manduguk!**_ Kau bisa sakit, _**pabbo!**_ "

" Cepat putar balik! Ayolah! "

Baekhyun terus saja menarik-narik jaket kulit Chanyeol sambil terus bergerak heboh di atas motor Chanyeol, memaksa Chanyeol untuk berhenti di kios pinggir jalan yang menjual _**bunggeoppang**_ itu. Akhirnya Chanyeolo menyerah dan menuruti namja manis itu untuk berhenti di depan kios _**bunggeoppang**_. Dengan riang, Baekhyun langsung turun dan memesan beberapa potong.

' _merepotkan sekali tingkah nya itu, seperti wanita saja! '_

Chanyeol yang kesal hampir saja membanting helm full-face nya, namun ia masih sayang uang lalu ia lebih memilih untuk memakai kacamata hitam yang tergantung di kaus nya sebelum turun dari motor dan mendekati Baekhyun yang telah berada di dalam kios _**bunggeoppang**_ itu.

" Chan, kau mau satu? "

Chanyeol hanya menggeleng, melipat tangan di depan dada bidang nya. Berlawanan dengan Chanyeol, mata Baekhyun begitu berbinar penuh suka cita.

" kata _**ahjumma**_ penjual _**bunggeoppang**_ , ia bisa meramal kepribadianmu dari caramu memakan _**bunggeoppang**_ ini. Menarik, bukan? "

" Menarik apanya? Itu tak Logis Baek! "

Baekhyun mendecih pelan. Ia bisa memahami bahwa _**namja**_ satu ini memang selalu berpikir hanya berdasarkan logika― sebuah teori psikologi dari zaman batu kuno yang dibaca Baekhyun dari sebuah buku. Pria ingin selalu melawan dan berseberangan pikiran dengan orang lain.

" Coba saja dulu anak muda, " kata _**ahjumma**_ penjual _**bunggeoppang**_ dengan ramah sambil memandangi Baekhyun yang sedang menyantap sirip ikan dari _**bunggeoppang**_ yang masih cukup panas. _**Ahjumma**_ itu lalu berkata sambil tersenyum,

" _**Namja chingu**_ mu ini punya sikap yang temperamental dan kekanak-kanakan, juga senang menyendiri. Benar kan? "

" Woaah.., benar! "

Mata Chanyeol yang terhalang kacamata hitam kini membulat.

" Tak sekedar temperamental, dia begitu anarkis tadi, terus merajuk seperti bocah. _**Ahjumma**_ , kau pandai meramal! "

Baekhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Ia yang tak terima, langsung menelan seluruh _**bunggeoppang**_ yang belum selesai dikunyah nya.

" Itu tidak sepenuh nya benar, _**Ahjumma**_. Aku tidak temperamental dan juga tidak kekanak-kanakan! "

Chanyeol mulai menyeringai, menyangsikan penuh pembelaan yang diucapkan Baekhyun.

" Percuma menyangkal, bahkan tak usah diramal pun, kau memang terlihat seperti itu. Itulah pencitraanmu! "

" Sekarang giliranmu! "

Baekhyun mendorkan sepotong _**bunggeoppang**_ pada Chanyeol.

" Kalau kau tak mau, akan kulaporkan pada Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ dan _**okaachan**_ kalau kau sudah menyakitiku! "

" Kenapa pakai cara kotor seperti itu?! "

" Kalau kau gentle, makanlah itu tuan Park! "

" Siapa takut? "

Tanpa melepaskan saarung tangan kulitnya yang berwarna hitam, Chanyeol langsung memegang _**bunggeoppang**_ yang diserahkan Baekhyun dan langsung memakan nya dari sisi ekor. Sang bibi hanya tertawa melihat ulah konyol kedua anak muda itu.

" Cepat katakana padaku bagaimana sifat buruk _**namja**_ dobi ini, _**Ahjumma!**_ "

" Dia.. "

 _ **Ahjumma**_ itu menghentikan tawanya sementara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat memandanginya, tampak antusias menunggu jawaban ramalan sang bibi.

" Sifatnya sangat berhati-hati, sangat romantic, dan penuh dengan hal-hal kecil. "

Chanyeol langsung tersenyum, menjulurkan lidah nya penuh kemenangan ke arah Baekhyun setelah mendengar semua hal baik yang dikatakan bibi itu. Baekhyun yang kesal langsung memicingkan matanya kea rah bibi penjual _**bunggeoppang**_.

" Hanya itu? Kau pasti menutupi sesuatu kan, _**Ahjumma?**_ "

" Keburukan nya adalah…, "

Bibi itu kemudian melanjutkan.

" dia lambat menangkap perasaan orang lain, nak. Sebaiknya kau yang segera mengungkapkan rasa sukamu terlebih dahulu kepadanya. "

Pipi Baekhyun mendadak bereaksi. Udara panas menjalari seluruh wajahnya.

" Aku? Kenapa aku? Aku tak akan menyukai orang sepertinya! Cih! "

Baekhyun lalu pergi meninggalkan kios itu dan menuju motor Chanyeol dengan langkah lebar-lebar. Ia rampak tidak senang dengan segala ramalan yang diberikan bibi penjual _**bunggeoppang**_ itu. Chanyeol lalu member bibi itu uang empat ribu won.

" Seperti kata bibi, dia itu benar-benar temperamental dan kekanak-kanakkan. "

" Cepat kejarlah pacarmu itu! " saran bibi penjual _**bunggeoppang**_ dengan bijak, sebelum akhirnya Chanyeol yang penuh senyum itu meninggalkan kios dan berlari ke arah Baekhyun yang masih bersungut-sungut namun sudah memakai helm-nya. [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

Hari Senin esoknya, selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, Baekhyun tidak bisa menggenapkan konsentrasinya. Pikiran nya kosong dan ia lebih banyak melamun. Ia masih memikirkan Daehyun. Semalam, ibunya di Jepang menelepon lagi untuk membahas hal itu.

Saat jam istirahat tiba, dengan langkah gontai dan malas, ia berjalan ke kelas Minseok dan Lu Han. Namun, ia tidak melihat keberadaan kedua sahabatnya itu.

" Jangan-jangan Minseok-ie dan Lu Han tidak masuk sekolah hari ini. "

Baekhyun lalu berjalan menuju kafetaria karena perutnya memberontak minta di idi. Saat sedang memesan menu makanan pada bibi di kafetaria, tiba-tiba orang di sampingnya mengajak nya untuk berbicara.

" Baek, _**mianhae-yo..**_ "

Ternyata orang itu adalah Chanyeol yang menunjukkan mimik menyesal.

" Kutraktir kau makan _**ne?**_ "

Chanyeol tersenyum dengan ada sedikit semburat takut karena Baekhyun hanya membuat dirinya diam. Baekhyun lalu melirik tajam wajah Chanyeol serta plester yang menempel di pipi Chanyeol sesaat kemudian. Baekhyun masih kesal sejak peristiwa kemarin di kios _**bunggeoppang**_. Chanyeol lalu menangkup kan kedua tangan nya di dekat telinga Baekhyun seraya berbisik pelan,

" Kalau Yifan _**hyung**_ sampai tau kita bertengkar seperti ini, dia pasti akan segera mengusirku dari rumah. Aku belum dapat apartemen yang cocok untukku. Biarkan aku tinggal di rumahmu beberapa hari lagi ya? "

" _**Gomawo Ahjumma**_ " kata Baekhyun pada bibi kafetaria saat beliau memberikan piring yang sudah penuh dengan makanan.

" _**Namja**_ ini yang akan membayarnya "

Baekhyun berlalu dan memilih pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol.

" _**Jjangkaman!**_ "

Akhirnya Chanyeol dengan serampangan mengembalikan piring ke bibi kafetaria dan menyerahkan sejumlah uang.

" Aku pesan seperti biasa, tolong antarkan ke mejaku dan ambil saja kembalian nya. "

Chanyeol langsung berlari mengejar Baekhyun yanag ada di depan vending machine minuman ringan.

" Baekhyun-ah, _**jeongmal mianhae.**_ Aku.. "

" Eng… "

Baekhyun hanya mengguman keras, merespon permintaan maaf Chanyeol. Ia terlihat sibuk memasukkan dua koin, lalu menekan tombol di vending machine itu dan menunggu minuman keluar dari sana.

Setelah beberapa saat, dua kaleng minuman turun dari mesin itu.

" Ambil dan bawakan " kata Baekhyun sambil berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang masih bingung hanya tersenyum dan menuruti perintah Baekhyun. Ia lalu mengekori Baekhyun dari belakang.

" Baekhyun-ah, jangan diam saja. Kau membuatku bingung! "

Baekhyun tetap saja diam sambil matanya mengelilingi seluruh sudut ruangan kafetaria berharap ada sebuah meja kosong. Tapi ternyata, semua meja di ruangan itu sudah penuh. Kemudian mat Baekhyun terpaku pada satu meja yang dihuni oleh Minseok, Lu Han, Jongdae dan Sehun tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

" Baekhyun-ah! " panggil Lu Han yang menyadari keberadaan Baekhyun.

" Kemari. Ada dua kursi kosong di sini. "

Baekhyun pun langsung mendekati meja mereka dan duduk. Sementara itu, Chanyeol tetap mengikutinya.

" Kukira kalian tidak masuk sekolah hari ini, " ujar Baekhyun.

" Mau bagaimana lagi... Kami sudah semalaman mengerjakan tugas masa kami tidak mengumpulkannya? _**Ya!**_ Kim Jongdae, berhentilah mencolek daguku! "

Minseok mencubit ujung hidung Jongdae sekuat tenaga hingga hidung lelaki tampan itu memerah.

" Minseok-ah kau kasar sekali. Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu. You are so gorgoreus! "

Jongdae mengusap-usap ujung hidungnya sambil berkedip-kedip genit pada Minseok.

" Diam! "

Minseok langsung menyumpal mulut Jongdae dengan tissue yang ada di meja.

" Bahasa inggris tingkat sekolah dasar saja begitu bangganya kau pamerkan! "

" _**Ya!**_ Kalian berdua yang berisik! Aku sedang main game! " bentak Sehun sambil terus berkutat dengan PSP kesayangan nya. Bahkan, kalau Sehun jadi komite siswa di sekolahnya ini, ia terobsesi membuat program sebuah ruangan ekskul untuk para gamer.

" Game apa yang kau mainkan? Ajari aku… "

Lu Han melirik ke arah PSP Sehun. Namun, Sehun hanya diam dan terfokus pada PSP-nya.

" Sehun, ajari aku! "

Lu Han lalu mulai mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Sehun.

" _**Ya! Ya!**_ Aku kalah! Aish! Lu Han, kau membuatku kalah! "

Jelas Sehun tak suka diganggu. Sehun berteriak keras tepat di hadapan wajah Lu Han yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya. Lu Han yang menyadari betapa dekatnya wajah mereka berdua langsung diam terbeku dan matanya membulat. Perlahan, semburat merah muncul di pipi keduanya.

Chanyeol yang duduk di samping Sehun langsung menempelkan kaleng minuman ke pipi Sehun lalu berujar.

" Wah.. Sebentar lagi minuman ini bisa mendidih. "

" Bahkan operasi plastik pun tak akan mampu berhasil secepat ini. Lihat lah, mata dan bibir jadi bentuk hati. "

Baekhyun menggoda Lu Han yang langsung tersadar dari keadaan membeku nya.

" Itu semua tanda love terbentuk di wajahmu, Luhan-ah! "

Minseok yang sedang tertawa tiba-tiba dirangkul Jongdae yang sedang tertawa juga. Minseok langsung mencubit keras tangan Jongdae yang ada di bahunya. Chanyeol yang melihat Baekhyun bisa tertawa pun jadi ikut tersenyum melihat _**namja**_ manis itu tidak menekuk wajahnya lagi. Begitu menyadari Chanyeol memperhatikan nya, Baekhyun langsung berhenti tertawa.

" Sehun-ie.., akhira=nya aku menemukan mu! "

Tiba-tiba seorang _**yeoja**_ yang cukup cantik muncul di hadapan mereka. Semua pandangan langsung tertuju pada sosok _**yeoja**_ itu.

" Bae Joohyun? " kata Baekhyun, spontan mengenali _**yeoja**_ yang menjadi murid baru di kelasnya itu. Dia baru pindah hari ini.

" _**Annyeong**_ , Baekhyun-ssi.. " Bae Joohyun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan nya pada Baekhyun.

Sekarang giliran semua mata tertuju pada Baekhyun. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit kebingungan.

Sehun yang bingung hanya menggaruk-garuk kepala nya.

" Kau mengenalku? Tapi aku tidak mengenalmu… "

Sehun mulai memicingkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar tak mengenali siapa perempuan yang ada di hadapan nya kini.

" Sehun-ie jangan bercanda! Aku mencarimu ke mana-mana setelah kau menghilang di tmpat les biola. Setelah tau kau ada disini, aku langsung pindah sekolah. Ini semua demi dirimu! "

" _**Mwo?!**_ Tempat les biola? Aish! Sudah lupakan saja apa pun yang pernah terjadi saat itu! "

Sehun berdiri dari kursi nya dan melangkah pergi, keluar dari kafetaria.

" Sehun-ie! Tunggu aku! "

Bae Joohyun langsung berlari mengejar Sehun, meninggalkan semuanya dengan tanda tanya besar yang tergambar di udara sekitar mereka berada. [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Beberapa saat kemudian, Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya, berjalan lesu sambil mempermainkan kepangan rambutnya. Lu Han dan Minseok sudah menunggu nya di luar kelas. Wajah mereka bertiga sudah kelihatan kusut setelah menerima banyak rumus-rumus pelajaran eksakta dalam jadwal pelajaran hari ini.

" Aku ingin makan es krim! "

Tiba-tiba mereka bertiga secara kompak mengatakan hal itu.

" Oke! Kita makan di kedai depan sekolah. Sebentar aku telepon Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ dulu. "

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Lu Han dan Minseok. Ia lalu segera mengambil ponsel nya.

" Yeoboseyo. Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ , ini aku Baekhyun. Aku sudah selesai sekolah. Traktir aku es krim, ya. "

" Aku ikut… "

Tiba-tiba, suara Jongdae terdengar di belakang mereka. Chanyeol dan Sehun juga berdiri tak jauh dari tempa Jongdae.

" Sehun-ie! Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama….. "

Joohyun yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kelas langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Sehun begitu melihat _**namja**_ itu ada di depan kelasnya.

" _**Kajja!**_ "

Minseok langsung menarik tangan Lu Han yang kaget melihat kejadian itu. Sementara itu, Baekhyun yang masih menelepon Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ -nya hanya menghela nafas. [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

" _**Patbingsu**_ -nya enak ya, Baekhyun? Kau pandai memilih rasa. "

Chanyeol tersenyum dan memuji Baekhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya. Rayuan semu. Baekhyun yang kesal lalu menarik plester yang masih menempel di pipi Chanyeol.

" _**Appo**_! " teriak Chanyeol.

" _**Appo**_ kepalamu! Luka nya sudah mongering begitu! Kenapa kau masih memakainya? _**Babbo**_.., " Baekhyun menggerutu tak jelas sendiri.

" Anggap saja ini sebagai ciri khas baru ku. Harusnya kau bangga. Kau kan yang membuatnya menemukan ciri khasku ini, Baek "

Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak pelan rambut Baekhyun.

" _**Ya!**_ Rambutku yang indah nanti berantakan! _**Nappeun namja!**_ "

Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dengan keras hingga Chanyeol hampir terjungkal dari kursi tempat duduknya. Baekhyun lalu menyisir surai coklat terang nya dengan jari sambil bersungut-sungut.

" _**Yeppeuda..**_ "

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya langsung merasakan aliran panas di pipinya. Ia lalu segera menyendokkan dan mengulum patbingsu nya yang mulai meleleh di mangkuk nya. Rayuan Chanyeol sudah terlalu berlebihan.

Di sisi lain, Yifan hanya diam memperhatikan tingkah Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, tampak bingung mengamati perubahan besar sikap keduanya dari yang awalnya hanya orang asing menjadi begitu akrab hanya dalam satu hari. Lu Han yang masih menunduk sambil memakan cepat es krim vanilla-nya terlihat kesal karena melihat Bae Joohyun yang bermanja-manja pada Sehun meski Sehun selalu marah saat Bae Joohyun menyentuhnya. Jongdae, seperti biasa selalu menggoda Minseok. Tapi kali ini, Minseok memilih untuk diam.

" Baekhyun? Kau Baekhyun, kan? Kau masih ingat aku? "

Tiba-tiba, seorang _**namja**_ berdiri di depan Baekhyun. Ia memakai kacamata berbingkai hitam dan surai hitam sebahunya sedikit di ikat ala samurai kuno. Kontras dengan kemeja motif tartan berwarna biru muda dan bergaris putih yang dikenakan nya, yang merupakan style modern.

" Kau? Jangan sok akrab lagi pada Baekhyun! "

Yifan yang melihat ada seorang _**namja**_ mendekati Baekhyun langsung berdiri, mencegah _**namja**_ itu agar tidak menyentuh Baekhyun. _**Namja**_ yang pernah dikenalnya dekat dengan Baekhyun beberapa tahun lampau semasa mereka tinggal di Jepang.

" Benar kan kau Baekhyun? Aku ini Daehyun. Jung Daehyun "

 _ **Namja**_ itu lalu melepaskan kacamata nya sejenak.

" Kau ingat aku, kan? Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi. "

 _ **Namja**_ itu lalu memakai kacamata nya lagi. Kabut tipis yang menyelimuti matanya sudah tak tampak lagi. Baekhyun malah sudah menangis sekarang.

" Berani-berani nya kau membuatnya menangis! "

Yifan langsung menarik kerah kemeja _**namja**_ tersebut tanpa berpikir panjang. Baekhyun lalu menyeka air matanya dan berdiri dari kursinya.

" Aku tau kau sengaja mencariku. Jangan pernah mencoba muncul dihadapan ku lagi! "

Yifan langsung melepaskan cengkeramannya dari kerah _**namja**_ tersebut.

" Jangan harap kau bisa mendekati Baekhyun lagi! "

Yifan langsung mengejar Baekhyun yang sudah berlari keluar lebih dulu. Kemudian satu per satu dari mereka mulai bangkit dari kursinya dan menyusul Baekhyun.

" Sehun.. Aku ikut.. " Joohyun merengek pada Sehun.

" Kau juga. Jangan pernah muncul di hadapanku lagi! "

Sehun memberikan tatapan sengit nya ke Joohyun yang seketika membuat perempuan itu takut dan berhenti, tidak mengikutinya.

Daehyun hanya mampu menatap dengan getir punggung Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Yifan, terlihat semakin menjauh dari jangkauan penglihatan nya.

" Baekhyun-ah, _**mianhae-yo.**_ Atas semua kesalahan ku…. Dulu….. " [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

" Baekhyun-ah.. Buka pintu kamarnya. Kau belum makan malam,kan? Akan ada acara di pinggir pantai! "

Lu Han mengetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun dan mulai berbicara sendiri pada pintu kamar Baekhyun. Mereka semua sedang berlibur dan menginap di sebuah paviliun yang dijadikan penginapan oleh pemiliknya yang berada tak jauh dari tepi pantai Sokcho yang berpasir keperakan. Yifan membuat acara di libur akhir pekan ini khusus untuk menghibur Baekhyun. Chanyeol pun dipaksanya untuk ikut serta.

" Acara apa Lu Han-ah? "

Terdengar lengkingan Minseok bertanya pada Lu Han yang mendengar kata-kata Lu Han pada Baekhyun.

" Nanti kau juga akan tau, Minseok-ah. Hehehe…. "

Baekhyun menyibak tirai jendela kamarnya. Dunia diluar kamarnya sudah mulai gelap. Ia sendiri bahkan belum menyalakan lampu hingga sama gelapnya dengan langit malam di luar sana.

" YAA! JONGDAE, SEHUN, LEPASKAN AKU! "

Tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan keras Minseok.

" Turunkan aku! Bawalah aku dengan terhormat. Jangan bertindak bar-bar seperti ini! "

Perlahan, suara teriakan Minseok mulai mengecil. Baekhyun melihat dari jendela, Minseok sedang digotong oleh Jongdae dan Sehun. Cara menggotongnya seperti sedang menggotong perempuan yang akan dipersembahkan sebagai tumbal sesaji.

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa Jongdae dan Sehun bisa dengan santai nya menggotong Minseok tanpa takut terkena kata-kata kasar dari bibir mungil _**namja**_ berpipi chubby itu. Jawaban nya adalh karena Baekhyun, Minseok dan Lu Han kini sudah mulai akrab dengan Jongdae dan Sehun.

" Baekhyun-ah.. "

Lu Han mengetuk pelan pintu kamar Baekhyun lagi.

" Kau ingat kan hari ini tanggal 26 Maret? Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun uri Minseok-ie. Kita akan membuat sebuah pesta kecil-kecilan untuku Minseok. Ayolah keluar… Demi Minseok-ie… " [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

" _**Saengil chukha hamnida… Saengil chukha hamnida… Sarang ha neun uri Minseok-ie.. Saengil chukha hamnida… "**_

Baekhyun dan Lu Han menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun dengan riang. Sementara Yifan serta Sehun ikut bertepuk tangan saja dan Chanyeol hanya diam menatap api unggun yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka semua sedang duduk di kursi, mengelilingi api unggun. Jongdae memegangi kue tart kecil di hadapan Minseok yang tengah diikat di kursi tempatnya duduk. Mulutnya pun di ikat memakai sapu tangan karena ia terus saja berteriak padahal saat ini sudah tengah malam.

" Ayo Minseok, tiup lilin nya…. "

Jongdae tersenyum penuh arti kea rah Minseok.

" _**Sowoneul malhaebwa**_ (beritahu impianmu) ! "

" hffa-hffai-hffa-hffna-hffa-hffu-hffi-hffsa-hffme-hffi-hffuf-hffi-hffin, hffa-hffo! (bagaimana aku bisa meniup lilin kalau mulutku dihalangi ikatan saputangan ini, _**babbo**_!) "

" Ah, aku lupa… Lu Han-ah, lepaskan ikatan sapu tangan nya. _**Mianhae,**_ Minseok-ah " ujar Jongdae, meminta tolong kepada Lu Han sekaligus meminta maaf kepada Minseok.

Lu Han lalu melepas ikatan di mulut Minseok sambil tertawa kecil.

" Sudahlah… make a wish, lalu tiup lilin nya, Minseok-ah… _**Ppali! Ppali!**_ "

Minseok lalu menutup mata patuh sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kemudian, ia meniup lilin-lilin yang berada di atas kue tart yang sedang dipegang Jongdae.

" _**Saengil chukhae!**_ "

Semuanya memberi selamat pada Minseok. Sehun dan Yifan hanya mngusak surai hitam Minseok pelan. Sedangkan Jongdae yang hendak mencium pipi Minseok langsung mendapat tarikan di talinganya yang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

" Kau belum menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Jadikan dia menjadi _**namjachingu-mu**_ dulu baru kau boleh menciumnya. "

" Tenang saja, Yeol. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi milikku… "

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Minseok yang mendengar dengan jelas percakapan antara Jongdae dan Chanyeol menjadi salah tingkah karenanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Lu Han dan Baekhyun langsung mencolek kan krim ke wajah Minseok. Minseok yang tidak bisa melawan karena tubuhnya di ikat hanya bisa pasrah, menjadi kelinci percobaan mereka. Termasuk saat Sehun dan Yifan memecahkan telur ke atas surai hitam berkilaunya. [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

" YA! Lepaskan aku sekarang atau…, "

Minseok menggelengkan kepalanya super cepat. Hanya dengan cara itulah ia bisa menyingkirkan telur yang terus menetes, meluncur turun dari rambut ke wajahnya.

" Atau apa? Kau berani apa? Kau sekarang sedang terikat dan bahkan simpul yang mengikat tanganmu itu adalah simpul mati. Kau tak bisa berkutik, Minseok-ah! "

Lu Han menanggapinya sambil terkekeh pelan sedang Baekhyun mencoba menahan tawanya. Dengan iseng, Baekhyun mmencolek pipi Lu Han, Yifan dan Chanyeol yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan tepung yang berada dalam genggaman tangan nya.

" Sudah cukup! "

Jongdae lalu mengambil sapu tangan dari saku celananya dan mengelap wajah Minseok yang terlihat kacau.

" _Party is over._ Lebih baik kau mandi sekarang, Minseok-ah.. "

Jongdae lalu melepas ikatan tangan Minseok dengan menggunakan gunting besar yang biasa digunakan untuk memangkas rumput mengingat mereka sebelum nya memakai tali tambang ukurang sedang untuk mengikat tangan Minseok di kursi kayu yang ada ditaman di depan rumah yang dihuni para _**namja**_ itu.

" Yaah…. _Encore! Encore!_ "

Baekhyun dan Lu Han kompak menyenandungkan koor kekecewaan mereka, meminta perpanjangan waktu seperti setelah melihat konser yang dinyatakan telah berakhir. Sementara Sehun, Yifan dan Chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah dua _**uke**_ manis itu.

" Tenang saja. Pesta belum berakhir. "

Minseok berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk sisa tepung yang menempel di sekujur tubuhnya.

" Jongdae-ssi, pinjam telinga mu sebentar. "

" Hanya telinga? Kau tak ingin bibirku? Atau, seluruh tubuhku pun boleh saja kau pinjam, baby… Dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, Kim Jongdae milikmu, "

Jongdae menggoda Minseok sambil tersenyum 'satu arti' yang ;angsung mendapat jeweran penuh kasih sayang dari Minseok.

" _**ya! Appo! Heumanhae! "**_

Minseok lalu menarik telinga Jongdae sampai ke sudut pavilion dan mereka terliihat bercakap-cakap. Lalu, keduanya langsung ber high five sambil tersenyum dan melihat kea rah Baekhyun, Yifan, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Lu Han yang terlihat kebingungan saat mengikuti gerakan tubuh mereka yang mencurigakan. Minseok dan Jongdae lalu mendekat kembali ke ara mereka.

" Aku mandi dulu. Seusai mandi, aku akan memasakkan _special barbeque_ untuk kalian. Kalian hanya perlu duduk dan menunggu saja. Aku dan Jongdae-ssi yang akan menyiapkan semua bahan nya. Benar kan, Jongdae-ssi? "

Minseok melirik kea rah Jongdae yang langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman yang memunculkan rasa penuh keambigu-an bagi Baekhyun, Yifan, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Lu Han,

" Kalian hanya perlu duduk. Pesta tak kan lengkap rasanya tanpa ada jamuan makan "

Jongdae lalu menepuk bahu Chanyeol dan Sehun hingga mereka berdua terduduk di kursi taman panjang yang memang sudah ada di sekeliling api unggun tadi.

" Lu Han-ie, aku takut… "

Baekhyun lalu memegang tangan Lu Han.

" Ayo kita pergi saja dari sini… "

" _**Ne.**_ aku juga tiba-tiba ingin pergi yang jauh. Jauuuuuuhh sekaliiii….. "

Belum sempat Lu Han menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk kembali ke pavilion mereka, tiba-tiba Minseok menghalangi langkah mereka.

" Kan sudah kubilang, pesta belum sepenuhnya selesai. Tunggu dulu disini. _**Arrachi?**_ "

Tiba-tiba muncul hawa dingin yang mengepung Lu Han dan Baekhyun hingga memaksa mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di seberang Yifan, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka baertiga sampai menengok dengan bingung kea rah delapan penjuru mata angin karena begitu heran tiba-tiba datang aura dingin yang sangat kuat padahal kali ini musim sedang berada di pertengahan musim semi.

" _Good boys!_ Tunggu paling lama dua puluh menit. Jongdae akan menyajikan minuman dan mungkin membawa MP3 Player serta speaker ke sini agar kalian tak bosan menunggu. "

" Haaaaahhhh….. "

Baekhyun dan Lu Han hanya mampu menghela nafas super panjang sedangkan Sehun dan Chanyeol hanya mampu menelan air ludah mereka sendiri. Sementara itu, Yifan hanya bisa terus tertawa ringan menanggapi kelakuan ajaib Minseok. [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

" Aku merinding Lu Han-ie… _**Kajja!**_ "

Baekhyun mulai merunduk dan berjalan ala kepiting menuju pavilion.

" Yifan _**Ahjussi,**_ Sehun, dan Chanyeol, sebaiknya kalian juga pergi dari sini. Minseok tak bisa dianggap remeh. "

Lu Han lalu mengikuti jejek Baekhyun dengan mengendap-endap seperti maling. Namun, Minseok sudah lebih dulu datang membawa sebuah box besar di tangannya dan kelihatan nya box itu cukup berat.

" Maaf menunggu lama! "

Minseok berteriak dengan riang yang seketika membuat Lu Han dan Baekhyun jatuh terjengkang.

" _**Mwo?**_ Tapi kau baru saja pergi lima menit yang lalu Minseok-ah… "

Lu Han lalu membangunkan Baekhyjn yang masih terduduk di atas pasir pantai.

" _**Ne.**_ kuputuskan menunda dulu acara mandinya karena aku curiga kalian akan kabur dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit. Dan ternyata benar. Hahaha….! "

Baekhyun berusaha memasang tampang polosnya saat melihat efek seringai tajam yang tersirat didalam senyuman Minseok. Baekhyun lantas bertanya,

" Lalu apa yang kau bawa itu? "

Sebelum Minseok sempat menjawab, Jongdae lebih dulu datang sambil membawa sebuah box karton berukuran besar juga. Sebuah senyum tergambar saat matanya memandang pada manik mata Minseok. Dengan pasti, dia berjalan menghampiri Minseok dan berdiri di samping _**namja**_ mungil tercintanya itu.

" Keluarkan semuanya! Kita mulai pesta barbeque nya! "

Minseok dan Jongdae lalu mulai menuju kea rah meja kayu yang berukuran cukup besar. Mereka lalu menumpahkan semua isi box itu perlahan-lahan. Dari dalam box yang dibawa Minseok dan Jongdae, terdapat sebuah laptop, komik-komik, play station, karpet dance, microphone, PSP, Macbook, kamera digital, clarinet, iPhone, iPod, bola basket, peluit, notes milik Yifan, alat menggambar, dan seekor anjing Pomeranian hitam yang langsung tertidur melingkar diatas meja. Semuanya adalah gabungan benda-benda kesayangan milik Baekhyun, Yifan, Chanyeol, Lu Han dan Sehun.

" Semua benda terpenting kalian ini pasti akan kelihatan lezat jika kita jadikan barbeque! Benar kan, Jongdae-ssi? "

" Benar sekali baby. "

" Apa? "

Seketika, Baekhyun, Yifan, Segu, Lu Han berteriak kaget. Hanya Chanyeol saja yang tampak tak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi yang berarti.

" Baiklah. Pertama, kita akan melumuri Hun-ie ini dengan saus tiram. "

Ketika Minseok akan menuangkan saus tiram ke atas sebuah laptop, Sehun bangkit dari kursi nya lalu memegang tangan Minseok.

" _**jjangkaman.**_ Hun-ie? Sebuah laptop? Siapa yang menamai laptop ini dengan namaku? "

Sehun lalu mengedarkan pandangannya pada raut wajah Lu Han dan Baekhyun.

" Milik Baekhyun atau Lu Han? "

Yifan tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung menuju kea rah Baekhyun.

" Kau menyukai Sehun? "

" Ahh.., itu.., bukan aku… Awww! "

Baekhyun yang akan menjawab pertanyaan yang di berikan Sehun dan Yifan tiba-tiba merasa kakinya diinjak oleh Lu Han. Seulas senyum aneh yang luasnya tiga jari dan berbentuk kotak muncul di bibir Baekhyun.

' _Krrsssk…! Ssssskk…! '_

Sebuah semak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri terlihat bergoyang dan bergemerisik tak wajar padahal mala mini tak ada angin besar yang melintas. Keenam manusia yang semuanya sedang berdiri terlihat mematung dalam diam, langsung fokus mengamati semak tersebut.

" Apa itu? Bagaimana kalau kau yang mengeceknya, Sehun? Kau kan yang paling tampan di sini, " tanya Jongdae.

" Yifan _**hyung**_ saja. Yang paling tua dan tidak tampan yang selalu jadi objek penderitaan bukan? Benar tidak, pak pelatih? " timpall Sehun santai.

" Ya! "

Yifan langsung menoyor (?) kepala Sehun dengan cukup keras.

" Baby, aku takut… "

Jongdae langsung memeluk Minseok dari belakang, membuat Minseok sedikit kelimpungan.

" Sudah sudah! Biar aku saja! "

Chanyeol menyingsingkan lengan panjang dari kausnya, lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekat kea rah semak yang berjarak kira-kira lima meter dari tempat nya berdiri. Semakin mendekat, semak itu tampak semakin bergoyang. Chanyeol hanya mampu menelan air ludahnya. Namun tiba-tiba saja terjadi sesuatu.

" Kyaaaaaaaa! Ulat buluuuuu! Sehun aku takuuut! "

Seorang _**yeoja**_ manis ebrtampang super panic yang keluar dari semak-semak itu langsung berlari menghampiri Sehun yang masih takjub melihat bagaimana _**yeoja**_ itu muncul.

" Joohyun? " kata Baekhyun, kaget.

" Sedang apa kau disini? "

 _ **Yeoja**_ yang memiliki nama lengkap Bae Joohyun itu sepertinya tak mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun karena ia kini malah sibuk menggelayut manja di lengan Sehun.

" Singkirkan ulat bulu dari rambutku! Daehyun oppa tak mau melakukannyaa! "

" Joohyun-ssi, kenapa kau tak bisa menahannya sedikit lebih lama lagi? Menyusahkanku saja! "

Seorang _**namja**_ berkacamata yang sedang menggerutu keluar dari semak-semak sedetik kemudian. Melihat Baekhyun yang kini berada tak jauh darinya, raut wajah kesal dari lelaki itu lansung berubah sendu.

" Baekhyun? "

" Kenapa kau muncul lagi, hah! "

Baekhyun membentak dengan nada kasar dan langsung membuat ekspresi yang sangat sulit untuk diartikan. Ia lalu berbalik arah dan berjalan menuju meja di dekat Minseok. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik, ia mengangkat box yang sudah penuh berisi barang-barang miliknya dan Lu Han.

" Kalau ingin barbeque-an, sebaiknya kau panggang saja daging _**namja**_ itu. "

Sebuah nada dingin menguar dari bibir tipis Baekhyun. Baekhyun melirik sekilas kea rah Daehyun dengan tatapan seolah ingin membakarnya dalam api unggun di hadapannya. Kabut matanya tak mau pecah walau terlihat sekali aura kebencian dan kesedihan menyelubungi matanya, membuat bibir Daehyun sedikit bergetar. Setelah puas _'membunuh'_ Daehyun, Baekhyun langsung berlalu.

" Baekhyun-ah, dengarkan penjelasanku dulu! "

Daehyun hendak berlari mengejar Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol segera membuat barikade untuk menghalangi gerak langkah Daehyun.

" Bukankah kata-katanya yang kemarin siang itu sudah sangat jelas? " [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

Chanyeol menutup pintu kamarnya. Sehun dan Jongdae langsung merebahkan tubuh Daehyun yang sudah dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang.

" Chanyeol, kau benar tak apa-apa kan? " tanya Jongdae sambil menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

" Hanya sedikit darah yang keluar seperti ini, tentu saja bukan masalah untuk ku "

Yifan lalu menyerahkan selembar tisu kepada Chanyeol.

" Kau sangat keras memukul pria itu. Apakah kau…, menyukai Baekhyun? "

Bukan nya mengambil tisu dan menjawab pertanyaan Yifan, Chanyeol malah menyeka sisa darah yang ada di sudut bibirnya dengan menggunakan punggung tangan nya sendiri. Setidaknya, luka Chanyeol tidak begitu parah bila dibandingkan dengan lebam-lebam yang bersarang di pipi Daehyun. Bahkan, _handle_ kacamata Daehyun sudah hampir patah dibuatnya.

" Dia lelaki yang menyebalkan.. Dari kemarin aku sudah sangat ingin menghajarnya! "

Chanyeol langsung mengepalkan tangan nya sebelum akhirnya mengambil kunci motor yang tergantung di dinding dan keluar dari kamarnya.

" Baiklah. Aku anggap jawaban nya berarti iya… "

Sehun lalu memilih duduk di kursi dekat meja. Sementara itu, Yifan terdiam, sibuk dengan alam pikirnya sendiri.

Seorang _**namja**_ lain dan seorang _**yeoja**_ di sampingnya yang juga berdiri di kamar yang sama dengan para pemuda itu terlihat kompak menggeleng-gelengkan kepala nya.

" Waktu aku masih seumuran kalian, aku juga melakukan hal sama. Berkelahi karena wanita. " terang sang lelaki mantap.

" _**Ya! Yeobo,**_ jangan membohongi pemuda-pemuda ini! Kau dari dulu hanya sibuk melakukan perawatan di salon saja! Cih! "

Seorang perempuan manis langsung menarik satu rol rambut berwarna hijau neon dari rambut Jung Yunho, suaminya. Mereka penjaga pavilion dan tinggal disampin pavilion Yifan, Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongdae.

" Ah! Jaejoong-ie, _**appo!**_ " protes Jung Yunho pada istrinya.

Jaejoong, istri Yunho, balik menatap dengki suaminya.

" Makanya jangan banya membual! "

" Yunho _**hyung**_ " potong Yifan masih dengan raut bingung,

" Aku mohon jangan beri tau ibu Baekhyun tentang hal ini. Maaf kami sudah sedikit membuat keributan tengah malam begini. "

" Sudahlah tak usah dipikirkan. "

Yunho lalu merebut rol rambut di tangan Jung Jaejoong, istrinya lalu memakainya kembali di rambutnya.

" Tapi kalau kalian mengacau lagi, aku tak segan menelepon Nyonya Byun. Ingat itu! Kami pamit. "

Yunho lalu merangkul istrinya dengan sedikit kesal namun dengan tatapan penuh binary cinta. Mereka berdua lalu pergi keluar, disusul Sehun dan Jongdae yang juga keluar dan masuk ke kamar masing-masing, meninggalkan Yifan yang mencemaskan banyak hal setelah menyadari sebuah fakta. Chanyeol menyukai Baekhyun. [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Guardian Angel**

" Kurasa, Chanyeol tertarik padamu, Baekhyun. " celoteh Minseok.

" Aku tadi melihat dia memukul pria asing itu. Untung tadi Yifan _**Ahjussi**_ dan yang lainnya melerai mereka. Kulihat tadi ada darah yang mengalir di bibir Chanyeol dan pria itu sepertinya sekarang sudah babak belur dan pingsan "

Tiga _**namja uke**_ dan seorang _**yeoja**_ itu kini berkumpul di dalam kamar di pavilion keluarga Baekhyun. Keluarga Baekhyun mempunyai dua pavilion keluarga, satu yang ditempati Baekhyun dan pavilion sebelahnya di tempati oleh Yifan dan anak asuh dalam tim basketnya : Chanyeol, Sehun dan Jongdae.

" Baguslah. "

Baekhyun mengambil jeda untuk mengambil nafas, kemudian ia melanjutkan

" Kalau benar begitu, berarti perasaanku tak bertepuk sebelah tangan. "

" Jadi kau juga menyukainya? " timpal Joohyun ikut mencampuri.

" Kalian berpikir Sehun menyukaiku juga tidak? "

" Tak ada yang menyuruhmu bertanya! "

Lu Han yang terlihat sangat kesal langsung berlalu menuju kamarnya sendiri.

" Kenapa kalian memborgol ku, sih? Ini berlebihan! "

Joohyun lalu berganti menggerutu dengan wajah tak senang. Ia melirik tajam ke arah Minseok.

" Jangan salahkan aku! Lelaki-lelaki itu yang punya borgol seperti itu. Dan perhatikan juga kelakuan liarmu! "

Miseok juga ikut pergi menuju kamar yang dibaginya dengan Lu Han. Tak lama kemudian, terdengar suara shower mengalirkan air. Sepertinya, minseok sudah mulai mandi.

" Baekhyun, " sela Joohyun setelah keadaan menjadi berisi suara gemericik air selama beberapa saat,

" biarkan aku bersama dengan Sehun, _**jebal**_! "

" _**Mianhae,**_ Joohyun-ssi , sebaiknya kau jangan membuat masalah di atas masalah yang telah terjadi. Tenangkan dirimu. Tolonglah mengertilah. "

Jauh di sudut terdalam hati Baekhyun, Daehyun adalah pria yang dibencinya. Pria yang selalu memaksanya mencinta sejak ia berada di sekolah menengah saat belajar di Jepang. Tapi, ia sungguh tak ingin membalasnya. Memori yang mampu diputarnya saat ini hanyalah gambaran awan-awan mengembang bergerak kesana kemari tertiup angin ke arah barat, memaparkan sinar keemasan matahari terbenam yang terbuka setelahnya di mana bagian terbaiknya terjadi saat menyinari plester di wajah tersenyum Chanyeol sore itu.

Sebuah senyum tulus berhasil merambat naik di wajah Baekhyun seusai mengenang Chanyeol. Dan, ia sadar bahwa sejak saat itu ia menyukai semua hal tentang Chanyeol. [_]

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TerimaBananaChanyeol**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N : hai aku balik dengan update-an lebih panjaaaaang. Ini panjang nya 6.1K+ words. aku ngetik sepanjang ini karena hari ini minseok-ie noona ulang tahun *yeeee* terus karena sedih aja ngeliat berita EXO 2 minggu terakhir, mulai dari Chen-ppa yang ga dapet kado dari fans terus Suho-ppa yang main film*ga tau kenapa rasanya sedih aja* dan juga Kai-ppa yang habis cedera *tapi kyung jadi lebih merhatiin kai-ppa*. Dan juga, aku ganti uname`~` dari 'CheonsaKim13' jadi 'keripik balado' . aneh ya? Gapapa, aku emang sengaja kok :3 mungkin efek kangen keripik balado buatan nenek dari padang \haha/. Ya walaupun ga kangen-kangen amat sih. Oh iya makasih banget buat** _ **xiuxiumin**_ **yang review ini ff /hiks\ terhura saya. Dari sekian banyak siders, hanya** _ **xiuxiumin**_ **seorang yang nge review. Makasih banyak ya** _ **xiuxiumin**_ **! Mungkin kalo ga ada review kamu, aku bakalan delete ff ini /hiks\\. Oke last, aku ga bakal maksa review kok, tapi bagi review nya dong.**

 **Sign,**

 **CHU~XOXO**

 **keripik balado**

 **p.s : update-an selanjutnya bakalan masuk bab baru~**

 **p.s.s : makasih buat 3 favs + 4 Foll~**

 **p.s.s.s : ff lain ga tau kapan update nya :3**

 **p.s.s.s.s : aku bikin ff baru lagi judul nya T Y Club, cast nya OTP Uke EXO di jadiin GS ples Amber Liu oppa :3 nanti kalau udah di publish, baca juga yang T Y Club ya~ thankseu~**


End file.
